Sonic X retold
by Shadow lover 123
Summary: This is Sonic X retold hope you all enjoy
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

**A/N: Ok so I'm going to retell the story of Sonic X but the part where Shadow comes in is different because he only knows Jasmine, Tails and Knuckles and I'm in the story as Sonic's twin sister but I was kidnapped by Eggman along with Shadow and Eggman was trying to do an experiment on me and Shadow but it backfired and me and Shadow were sent in the past as in the past where we were only 7 years old and I was the only one who had met Shadow when I ran away from my friends because of something I had overheard and Knuckles and Tails followed me to our special cave where I was with Shadow to get to know him and I told them everything and I told them not to tell Sonic and we all became friends also Jasmine has a mine link with Sonic, Shadow, Tails and Knuckles**

Chapter 1: Prologue

**Flashback**

**Jasmine's pov**

_I was in the cave with my boyfriend Shadow now I know that you all might be asking why am in a cave we let's just say that it all started at my best friends Knuckles birthday party we we're all having a good time and I gave Knuckles a locket that matches the one I gave Sonic and Tails and on one side it has a picture of all three of us and on the other side it is just a picture of me and Knuckles together smiling well I took Knuckles to this nice grassy field where we sat and watched the sun set and then Eggman's ship came out of nowhere and he had is robots kidnapped me while his other robot punched Knuckles and Knuckles and me both saw Shadow on the ship._

_Knuckle's pov_

_After I saw the ship leave I had started to cry and made my way back to the others and told them what happen and Sonic was pissed off._

**End of Flashback**

**Jasmine's pov**

"Shadow we need to talk" I said in a sad voice.

"Jasmine what's wrong" Shadow asked.

"Well I just talked with Knuckles and they made the portal that will bring us back but the bad news is that the portal is only big enough for one person to go through and they want me to come back first because my brother keeps trying to kill him-self and the others are worried about him but I don't want to leave you behind I would miss you" I said with tears in my eyes.

"Shh Jasmine it will be ok because I know that after you are back Tails and Knuckles will work on the portal again and bring me back" Shadow said while kissing me.

"I'll be back I'm going to go hunting" I said.

"Jasmine wait here I wanted to give you this for a while now" Shadow said.

Shadow had given me a picture of the two of us so I put it in my locket.

"Thanks Shadow I love it" I said while kissing Shadow.

1 hour later

While I was hunting I got attacked by a bear but I came out lucky with only a scratch so I healed that with my powers and when I got back to the cave to saw Shadow on the ground bleeding so I healed him and when he woke up I kissed him.

"Shadow sense I'm leaving soon there are a few songs I want to sing to you" I said.

**_"Song 1 One In A Million"_**

**_How did I get here?_**

**_I turned around and there you were_**

**_I didn't think twice_**

**_Or rationalize_**

**_cause somehow I knew_**

**_That there was more than just chemistry_**

**_I mean I knew you were kinda of into me_**

**_But I figured it's too good to be true_**

**_I said pinch me_**

**_Where's the catch this time_**

**_Can't find a single cloud in the sky_**

**_Help me before I get used to this guy_**

**_[Chorus:]_**

**_They say that good things take time_**

**_But really great things happen in a blink of an eye_**

**_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one_**

**_I can't believe it, (whoa oh)_**

**_You're one in a million_**

**_All this time I was looking for love_**

**_Trying to make things work, that weren't good enough_**

**_Til' I thought I'm through, said I'm done_**

**_And stumbled into the arms of the one_**

**_You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff_**

**_Say that I'm your diamond in the rough_**

**_When I'm mad at you_**

**_You come with your velvet touch_**

**_Can't believe that I'm so lucky_**

**_I have never felt so happy_**

**_Every time I see that sparkle in your eye_**

**_[Chorus]_**

**_I said pinch me_**

**_Where's the catch this time_**

**_Can't find a single cloud in the sky_**

**_Help me before I get used to this guy_**

**_They say that good things take time_**

**_But really great things happen in a blink of an eye_**

**_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you_**

**_were a million to one_**

**_I cannot believe it (o woah)_**

**_They say that good things take time_**

**_All this time I was looking for love_**

**_Trying to make things work_**

**_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one_**

**_I cannot believe it (o woah)_**

**_You're one in a million... one in a million_**

**_All this time I was looking for love_**

**_Trying to make things work_**

**_They weren't good enough till_**

**_I thought I'm through_**

**_Said I'm done_**

**_And stumbled into the arms of the one_**

**_You're one in a million_**

**_"Song 2 When You're Gone"_**

**_I always needed time on my own_**

**_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_**

**_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_**

**_And the bed where you lie_**

**_Is made up on your side_**

**_[Pre-chorus:]_**

**_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_**

**_Do you see how much I need you right now?_**

**_[Chorus:]_**

**_When you're gone_**

**_The pieces of my heart are missing you_**

**_When you're gone_**

**_The face I came to know is missing too_**

**_When you're gone_**

**_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_**

**_And make it OK_**

**_I miss you_**

**_I've never felt this way before_**

**_Everything that I do reminds me of you_**

**_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_**

**_And they smell just like you,_**

**_I love the things that you do_**

**_[Pre-chorus]_**

**_[Chorus]_**

**_We were made for each other_**

**_Out here forever_**

**_I know we were, yeah, yeah_**

**_All I ever wanted was for you to know_**

**_Everything I do, I give my heart and soul_**

**_I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me, yeah_**

**_[Chorus:]_**

**_When you're gone_**

**_The pieces of my heart are missing you_**

**_When you're gone_**

**_The face I came to know is missing too_**

**_When you're gone_**

**_The words I need to hear will always get me through the day_**

**_And make it OK_**

**_I miss you_**

**_"Song 3 Keep Holding On"_**

**_You're not alone_**

**_Together we stand_**

**_I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand_**

**_When it gets cold_**

**_And it feels like the end_**

**_There's no place to go_**

**_You know I won't give in_**

**_No I won't give in_**

**_Keep holding on_**

**_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_**

**_Just stay strong_**

**_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_**

**_There's nothing you could say_**

**_Nothing you could do_**

**_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_**

**_So keep holding on_**

**_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_**

**_So far away_**

**_I wish you were here_**

**_Before it's too late, this could all disappear_**

**_Before the doors close_**

**_And it comes to an end_**

**_With you by my side I will fight and defend_**

**_I'll fight and defend_**

**_Yeah, yeah_**

**_Keep holding on_**

**_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_**

**_Just stay strong_**

**_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_**

**_There's nothing you could say_**

**_Nothing you could do_**

**_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_**

**_So keep holding on_**

**_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_**

**_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe_**

**_Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny_**

**_Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly_**

**_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_**

**_La da da da_**

**_La da da da_**

**_La da da da da da da da da_**

**_Keep holding on_**

**_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_**

**_Just stay strong_**

**_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_**

**_There's nothing you could say_**

**_Nothing you could do_**

**_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_**

**_So keep holding on_**

**_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_**

**_Keep holding on_**

**_Keep holding on_**

**_There's nothing you could say_**

**_Nothing you could do_**

**_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_**

**_So keep holding on_**

**_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_**

**_"Song 4 Life's What You Make It"_**

**_Don't let no small frustration_**

**_Ever bring you down_**

**_No no no no_**

**_Just take a situation_**

**_And turn it all around_**

**_With a new attitude everything can change_**

**_Make it how you want it to be_**

**_Stayin' mad, why do that?_**

**_Give yourself a break_**

**_Laugh about it and you'll see_**

**_Life's what you make it_**

**_So let's make it rock_**

**_Life's what you make it_**

**_So come on come on (everybody now)_**

**_Why be sad, broken hearted?_**

**_Theres so much to do_**

**_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_**

**_Life is hard or_**

**_It's a party_**

**_The choice is up to you_**

**_With a new attitude everything can change_**

**_Make it how you want it to be_**

**_Stayin' sad, why do that?_**

**_Give yourself a break_**

**_I know you wanna party with me_**

**_Life's what you make it_**

**_So let's make it rock_**

**_Life's what you make it_**

**_So come on come on_**

**_Lets celebrate it_**

**_Join in everyone_**

**_You decide_**

**_'Cause life's...what you make it_**

**_Things are looking up_**

**_Any time you want_**

**_All you gotta do is realize that_**

**_It's under your control_**

**_So let the good times rock and roll_**

**_Ow!_**

**_Da da da do it now_**

**_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah_**

**_OW!_**

**_Alright_**

**_Yeah yeah yeah_**

**_Yeah yeah_**

**_Life's what you make it_**

**_So let's make it rock_**

**_(let's make it rock)_**

**_Life's what you make it_**

**_So come on come on (everybody now)_**

**_Let's celebrate it_**

**_Join in everyone_**

**_You decide_**

**_'Cause life's...what you make it_**

**_Life is what you make it_**

**_"Song 5 I learn from you"_**

**_Ooh, yeah_**

**_I didn't wanna listen to what you were sayin'_**

**_I thought that I knew all I need to know_**

**_I didn't realize that somewhere inside me_**

**_I knew you were right but I couldn't say so_**

**_And I can take care of myself_**

**_Yeah, you taught me well_**

**_I learned from you that I do not crumble_**

**_I learned that strength is something you choose_**

**_All of the reasons to keep on believin'_**

**_There's no question, that's a lesson, that I learned from you_**

**_We always don't agree on what is the best way_**

**_To get to the place that we're going from here_**

**_But I can really trust you, and give you the distance_**

**_To make your decisions without any fear_**

**_I'm grateful for all of the times_**

**_You opened my eyes_**

**_I learned from you that I do not crumble_**

**_I learned that strength is something you choose_**

**_All of the reasons to keep on believin'_**

**_There's no question, that's a lesson, I learned from you_**

**_You taught me to stand on my own_**

**_And I thank you for that_**

**_You saved me and made me_**

**_And now that I'm looking back_**

**_I can say_**

**_Yeah_**

**_I learned from you that I do not crumble_**

**_I learned that strength is something you choose_**

**_All of the reasons to keep on believin'_**

**_There's no question, that's a lesson, I learned from you_**

**_I learned from you, I learned from you_**

**_I learned that strength is something you choose_**

**_All of the reasons to keep on believin'_**

**_There's no question, that's a lesson that I learned from you_**

**_Yeah, yeah, I learned from you_**

**_Song 6: Someday_**

**_There's something missing _**  
**_Something's not quite right _**  
**_And I can fell it calling _**  
**_To me every night _**

**_A little voice inside _**  
**_Tells me someone is out there _**  
**_And I must never give up _**  
**_Searching everywhere! _**

**_(Someday) We are gonna be together _**  
**_(Someday) Life will be so much better _**  
**_(Someday) We will build a bond no one can break _**  
**_(Someday) No more dark clouds above _**  
**_(Someday) United in the light of love _**  
**_(Someday) The story can only end one way _**  
**_We'll be together someday _**

**_(Someday) We are gonna be together _**  
**_(Someday) Life will be so much better _**  
**_(Someday) We will build a bond no one can break _**  
**_(Someday) No more dark clouds above _**  
**_(Someday) United in the light of love _**  
**_(Someday) The story can only end one way _**  
**_We'll be together someday _**

**_Someday! _**  
**_We'll be together someday!_**

After I finished singing a portal opened and I knew it was time for me to go so I gave Shadow one more kiss and went through the portal with tears running down my face.

**Tail's pov**

A few seconds later we saw Jasmine come out of the portal and me and Knuckles saw that she was crying and Knuckles went up to Jasmine and hugged her while rubbing her back and after a while she calmed down and then I had an idea.

"Hey Jasmine I have an idea sense tomorrow is yore's and Sonic birthday I was thinking that we surprise him with the return of his twin sister so you can stay with Knuckles tonight ok" I said.

"Ok" Jasmine said and fell asleep.

The next day

Jasmine's pov

When I woke up this morning Knuckles said happy birthday to me and later it was night and we were all waiting for Sonic I had met everyone else but when they had asked me why I am just coming back now I started to cry because all of my memories of Shadow came back to me and it was too much so I ran to my special cave and Knuckles followed me and when he got there he saw me looking at the picture of me and Shadow in my locket with tears running down my eyes.

"Jasmine it will be ok we will get Shadow back I promise" Knuckles said.

"Thanks Knuckles you really do know how to make me feel better especially sense the dream I had last night" I said.

**Jasmine's nightmare**

_Shadow and I were on Eggman's ship trying to escape._

_"Shadow we're not going to make it" I said._

_"Jasmine yes we will trust me" Shadow said._

_Then Eggman grabbed Shadow and stabbed him and before Shadow died he gave me that smile that I always loved and then he died and then Eggman stabbed me._

**End of nightmare**

I had started to cry again after thinking about my dream.

"Jasmine it's ok come on let's go back to the party I'm sure Sonic is there" Knuckles said.

"Ok" I said.

Then we made our way back to the party and when I saw Sonic I hid behind Knuckles as we walked over to Sonic.

**Knuckle's pov**

When Jasmine and I got over to Sonic I gave Jasmine's hand a squeeze.

"Hey Sonic I have a surprise for you "I said.

"Really what is it" Sonic asked.

Then I moved aside to so Sonic could see Jasmine.

"Jasmine is that you" Sonic asked.

"Yes sonic it's me" Jasmine said.

Then Sonic ran to Jasmine and hugged her with tears running down his face.

"Jasmine I have missed you so much" Sonic said.

"I missed you too Sonic" Jasmine said.

"Jasmine where have you been" Sonic asked.

"Well when Eggman kidnapped me he tried to do an experiment on me but it backfired and I was sent into the past as in the past where we were 7 years old and mom and dad died and we met Knuckles and Tails" Jasmine said with tears in her eyes.

"Shh Jasmine it will be ok I have an idea how about we get revenge on Eggman for this" Sonic said.

"Ok Sonic I love you" Jasmine said.

"I love you too Jasmine" Sonic said and kissed the top of Jasmine's head.


	2. Chapter 2:episode 1, Chaos Control Freak

**A/N: Ok here is the next chapter**

Chapter 2: episode 1, Chaos Control Freaks

** Sonic's pov**

I was in my room when I heard Jasmine screaming in her sleep so I woke her up.

**Jasmine's pov**

_Nightmare_

_Shadow and I were running and trying get out of Eggman's ship._

"_Shadow were not going to make it" I said._

"_Jasmine we will you just have to trust me" Shadow said._

"_Ok Shadow I trust you" I said._

_Then Eggman came out of nowhere along with two of his robots and he grabbed Shadow and I was about to run and go and save Shadow._

"_NO JASMINE DON'T GO AND SAVE YOURSELF FORGET ABOUT ME" Shadow yelled._

"_No Shadow I will not leave you because I love you" I said._

"_JASMINE PLEASE JUST LEAVE ME" Shadow yelled._

"_Ok I love you" I said and I was about to run when Eggman's two robots grabbed me and when I tried to use my powers they wouldn't work and then I heard Shadow scream and when I looked I saw Eggman had just stabbed Shadow and then his robots let go of me and I ran to Shadow._

"_Shadow it will be ok I promise" I said while crying and trying to use my powers to heal Shadow._

"_Jasmine your powers won't work this time it's too late" Shadow said and gave me one last kiss before he stopped breathing._

"_SHADOW" I yelled._

_ End of nightmare_

I woke up to Sonic shaking me.

"Jasmine are you ok you were having a nightmare" Sonic said.

"Yeah I'm ok Sonic" I said.

"Do you want to talk about it" Sonic asked.

"No it just too painful for me to talk about" I said.

"Ok well come on were going on our mission" Sonic said.

"Ok but can I stay with Knuckles in case he needs back up because I can use my powers" I said.

"Sure you can stay with Knuckles" Sonic said

"Thanks Sonic you're the best" I said.

Then we left to meet the others.

**Sonic's pov**

I was running when I was thrown up to the air.

"Ahhh" I yelled has the robot hit me and I want up into the air.

**Tail's pov**

"SONIC" I yelled.

"Ahh" Amy yelled has the plane was hit.

"Tails the plane is on fire what are we gonna do" Amy asked.

"We're gonna save Sonic" I said.

Then I pulled a leaver and a ring dropped out the bottom of the plane and Sonic caught it and destroyed the robots.

Then I tried to land the plane.

"Hang on Amy" I said.

"We're gonna crash' Amy said.

"I know" I said.

Then Knuckles punched the tree breaking it.

"Knuckles, Jasmine" I said.

"Hmm" Jasmine and Knuckles said.

"What's the matter with them" Amy asked.

"Over kill just like always" Knuckles said.

**Eggman's pov**

" the felicity is in 100% lockdown" my robot said.

"What that cursed Sonic is always getting in my way all because I sent his twin sister into the past" I said.

"Sonic doesn't get in your way he just likes to stop you from doing all the bad things you like to do" Cream said.

"Is that so well it's too late they can't stop me this time once I insert the last chaos emerald my energy amplifier will be unstoppable" I said.

"You can't do that Sonic won't let you get away with this" Cream said.

'Haaa your wrong creamy dreamy haaa' I said.

Then Sonic came through the wall.

"Sonic, your too late" I said.

"You'll never stop me now sonic all I have to do is press this little button" I said.

"Yeah if you can press it before I grab it" Sonic said.

"Why don't you give it a try" I said.

Then Sonic started running.

"Don't let him get away" I said.

"Stop him no matter what" I said.

"Stop no hold your fire" I said.

"What have you done" I yelled.

**Knuckle's pov**

"Wh…what is that" Amy asked.

"It use to be chaos control" Jasmine and I said.

"Jasmine how do you know" I asked.

Then Jasmine whispered in my ear that Shadow told her.

**Sonic's pov**

"Ugg man I must of passed out or something" I said.

Then a car came up to me.

"Ahh" I yelled while running.

Then more cars came up to me.

"Where am I" I asked to myself.

"What are they all staring at" I said.

"What is this Halloween" someone yelled.

"So they can talk" I said.

"It's like a blue hedgehog" one of the men said.

"Hey buddy you want to rid with us down to the station" The other man said.

Then one of men put something on me so I took off running while dragging the men with me.

'I don't know how I got here but I need to find a way out" I said.

"The sky looks the same so does moon and the stars" I said.

"I guess chaos control sent me here" I said.

"I traveled through space did I travel through time too am I the only one here are the others gone and to think I just only reunited with Jasmine" I thought sadly.

"Well I'll find out soon enough" I said while getting up.

"Hi there you're a hard hog to keep up with" a man said.

Then I started to leave.

"Hey hold on we don't get fast people too often in fact I'm glad you showed up this city is too peaceful' Th e man said.

Then he started talking how he arrested so guy.

"Whoa" I said while the cars started to chase me.

"Run fast hedgehog I want to be the one to catch you" The man thought.

I was running with the cars.

"The S team the S must stand for slow motion" I said.

"Well, well, well it looks like rush hour" I said.

"Oh no how will I ever escape haaa" I said.

Then I jumped on top of a car and the gut in the car started saying that this is dangerous.

"Kids don't use formal one racing car to catch hedgehogs" I said.

Then they started to go faster.

"What the, how the he's playing us" The man said.

Then I did a sonic boom and was faster the speed of sound.

"Maybe this place isn't so bad at least I found someone I can have fun with" I said.

"Uh, uh pool uh oh "I said.

"See ya" I said and fell in the pool and I was trying to get out.

Then some kid came and saved me.

"That was close are you ok" The boy asked while rubbing my back.

"Yeah thanks a lot" I said.

"I didn't think you can talk" The boy said.

"I can do a lot of things" I said.

"Wow that's cool that you can talk I mean my name's Christopher do you have a name" Christopher asked.

"Yeah I have a name my name is Sonic the hedgehog" I said.


	3. Chapter 3:Episode 2, Sonic To The Rescue

**Me: It's about time you guys showed up what happen to you guys**

**Sonic: We'll tell you what happen we were at you house and someone opened the door and we thought it was you but no it was your sister and she took us all to her room and she kissed me so many time and beat the others up**

**Me: I see (Snaps fingers and everyone is healed)**

**Sonic: Thanks Jasmine**

**Me No problem Knuckles would you like to do the declaimer**

**Knuckles: Sure Jasmine doesn't own us Saga does enjoy**

Chapter 3: Episode 2, Sonic To The Rescue

**Chris's pov **

My mom called to tell me what she had been doing she also told me that she won't get back until next week the latest and also that she was going to send me lots of gifts.

"Mom, well mom there something I did I'm not supposed to do" I said.

"Christopher are you alright" my mom asked.

"Yeah mom I'm alright but you know how I'm not supposed to swim at night and how you wanted me to stay away from adult pool" I said.

"Christopher did you go swimming at night by yourself" my mom asked.

"Well not exactly you see there was this cat in the pool and I got it out" I said.

"Oh Christopher you have a big heart just like I do next time wait for Mr. Tanocka and he'll take care of it kiss mommy good bye" my mom said.

"Take a good look I'm a hedgehog not a cat" Sonic said.

"Yeah I know please don't be mad you see my mom wouldn't understand" I said.

"Why wouldn't she" Sonic said.

"Well first of all she knows that I wouldn't dive in a pool just to save a little hedgehog" I said.

"Really" Sonic said.

"What else could I tell her that I saved a blue talking hedgehog that reminds me where and when did you learn to talk Sonic' I asked.

"Good question but I don't remember" Sonic said.

Then the phone started ringing so I answered it and it was my dad saying that mom called him and told him everything.

"I almost forgot you must be pretty hungry I was thinking you might like something to eat" I said.

"Yeah I guess I could go for something what's on the menu" Sonic asked.

"I check out hedgehogs on the internet and found the perfect food" I said.

"What is this" Sonic asked.

"Cat food" I said.

"No wonder it tastes like it's made from cats" Sonic said.

"The website I went to said most hedgehogs love cat food I guess that doesn't go for all hedgehogs I could get you a bowl of crickets" I said.

Then Sonic jumped on top of a tree branch.

"No please don't run away" I said.

"Sorry kid but crickets won't do me" Sonic said.

"I'll get you whatever you want just please don't go" I said.

"Ha see ya" Sonic said.

"Come back Sonic you could get hurt out there" I said.

**Sonic's pov**

I was on the couch eating.

"There you are did you hear a big blue hedgehog out ran the S team" grandpa said.

Then grandpa got all up in my face and then Chris put a pillow in my face.

"Cut it out I can't breathe" I yelled.

"Blue just like that huu it's him" grandpa said while grabbing me.

"Grandpa what are you doing" Chris asked.

"I have to see how this thing is put together" grandpa said.

Then I jumped out of grandpa's hold.

"Stand still" grandpa yelled.

"Grandpa Wait he's not a machine he's Sonic the hedgehog" Chris said.

Then grandpa dropped the screwdriver that was in his hand.

Then we all turned to the TV.

"It's cream and cheese" I said.

"Cream and who" Chris asked.

"I'm not the only one who got transported into this weird world after all well I have to go and save those two" I said while running out of the house.

"Do you know where they are" Chris yelled.

I then stopped and ran back and shrugged my shoulders.

"Well it seems that Sonic's friends have been caught by the polices and moves in to area 99" grandpa said.

"Area 99 that's that top secret military base" Chris said.

"What" I said.

"It's where they keep their weapons" Chris said.

"That sounds like Eggman's kind of place" I said.

"They have been taking there and placed under 24 hour guarding and the FBI think a bunch of stuff I wonder if they are not right Sonic" grandpa said.

"Think what you want but now that I know where my friends are I'm out of here" I said.

"Sonic wait if they see you then they'll lock you up too" Chris said.

"Hey they can't lock me up" I said as the door closed.

"Open that door" I yelled.

"Don't look at me I didn't do it" Chris said.

"It was me" grandpa said.

"Hu" I said.

"You'll need some help Sonic so I'll come with you" grandpa said.

"Grandpa are you serious" Chris asked.

"Of course I'm serious and you're coming along too you said you don't want to live a boring life like your father so here your chance for excitement" grandpa said.

"If you're up to it then I am too just don't tell dad" Chris said.

"Alright then let's get going" grandpa said.

Then we all went in the car.

"It's going to take forever to get there I rather go by myself" I said.

"Chill out" grandpa said.

"Is it time" Chris asked

"It's time" grandpa said.

Then Chris gave me something.

"Put it on" Chris said.

"What is this" I asked.

"It's a infer scope I'm sure that area 99 is full of infers that can set off alarms this way you can avoid them" grandpa said.

Then I put it on and jumped out of the car and started running.

"See you guys later" I said.

**Cream's pov**

"We didn't do anything wrong" I said.

Then they put a camera up to me.

"We have to get out of here cheese" I said.

**Sonic's pov**

"Sonic do you hear me" I heard Chris said.

"Yeah" I said.

'Remember when you get there go through an air vent that should be a blind spot for security got it" Chris said.

"Got it" I said.

**Chris's pov**

"Grandpa after he gets inside how will he find his friends" I asked.

"Give me that listen to me Sonic once you get inside you won't have much time so you have to think quickly and act quickly" grandpa said.

"Grandpa what if he doesn't" Chris said.

"Don't worry I'm going in" Sonic said.

**Sonic's pov**

Then I jumped over the fence and out ran the cameras.

"I'm in the vent" I said.

"Be careful" Chris said.

"It feels like I have skin marks on my butt" I said.

Then I looked and saw lasers.

"How's it looking there sonic" Chris asked.

"Just great this will be a piece of cake" I said.

Then I started to move from side from side.

"I'm too fast for them" I said

"Heads up" I said.

Then I started moving from side to side again

**Chris's pov**

"I hope he's ok" I though.

**Cream's pov**

"I don't like this" I said.

**Sonic's pov**

I then stopped in front of a door.

"Hmm maybe that's where they are I have to get in there and check it out but this won't be easy if it was just me I could get out quick but if I have to bring cream and cheese with me getting out will be reckless" I thought.

Then the power shut off so I got through the door and got cream and cheese out.

"Sonic" Cream said but I shhhed her then cheese hugged me and made a lot of noise.

"There over there" the man yelled.

"Let's go" I said.

"Wow Sonic how did you shut off the power" Cream asked.

"I didn't do it cream it just happen" I said.

"Maybe it just happen because you bring luck where ever you go" Cream said.

"You might be right" I said.

Then the power came back on.

"I shouldn't have said anything I must be a jinx" Cream said.

"This isn't your fault Cream hang on" I said.

"Right" Cream said as I started running.

"Sonic what's going on are you and your friends alright" Chris asked.

"Not exactly" I said

"Sonic" Cream said.

Then I jumped on one of the cameras and destroyed the rest.

"Keep running" I said.

"Right" Cream said.

Then she started running.

"The door we won't be able to get out" Cream said as grabbed her and ran through the door.

Then we saw more cameras and these things came and destroyed them.

Then I started running again.

"We're not going to make it" Cream said.

"Don't worry we'll make it" I said.

Then Cream fell and I grabbed her and we made it.

"See Cream I told you we make it and we did you didn't doubt me did ya" I asked.

"No thank you for saving us" Cream said.

"No problem Cream anytime" I said.

"Hey what's that, sounds like a plane the Tornado" I said.

**Tail's pov**

"This must be the place" I said.

Then Sonic jumped through the wall.

"Alright Sonic" I said.

"Hey" Sonic said.

"Ha-ha I helped but Sonic's the real here" I said.

** Chris's pov**

'"Well Chris mission accomplish lets head home" grandpa said.

Then we went home.

"My name is Christopher I saved Sonic last night after he fell into my pool" I said.

"My name is Tail and I'm Sonic's very best buddy right Sonic" Tails said.

"Correct" Sonic said.

"My name is Cream and this is my very special friend Cheese thanks for helping us" Cream said.

"It's very nice to meet all of you, I have a feeling that we're going to be very good friends oh and this is my grandfather" I said.

"Extorinary tiny air controlled airplanes extorinary" grandpa said.

"Wait a minute I got lots of neat gadgets" Tails said.

"Listen Sonic this isn't some game you know you could have gotten all of us thrown in jail" I said.

"Maybe I could have but I didn't, did I" Sonic said.

"Could you have tried to be more careful" I said.

Then Sonic shrugged his shoulders.

**Tail's pov**

"This is amazing equipment this goes beyond anything I've ever seen how did you develop it" grandpa asked.

"It's nothing special not from the world we come from" I said.

"And where exactly is that world Tails" grandpa asked.

"Beats me but I think we got through a warp in time and space" I said.

"Hmmm very interesting not helpful but interesting" grandpa said.

"I just thought of something if you, me, Cream and cheese are here maybe the others got here too" I said,.

"You might be right Tails and if you are then maybe Eggman's here too" Sonic. Cream and I said.

**Eggman's pov**

"So we were transported here by chaos control very well then I'll rebuild my empire here haaaaa" I said.


	4. Chapter 4:episode 3, Missile Wrist Rampa

**Me: Ok guys I have so bad news my parents and my sister are dead so my best friend Britney is moving in with me and she is a Sonic X fan and just like me Shadow, Knuckles and Sonic are our favorite characters and I'm giving her OC in this story and she is going to be in this chapter**

**Knuckles: Ok this will be fun**

**Me: Sonic would you do the declaimer please**

**Sonic: Sure Jasmine doesn't own us Saga does but if she did I would be her twin brother and Shadow would be her boyfriend**

Chapter 4: episode 3, Missile Wrist Rampage

**Eggman's pov**

"Haa ruling this puny planet will be a picnic and has an appetizer we'll start with this city" I said.

"Which robot will you use doctor" Britney the hedgehog said.

"Hmm let's see they all look so leadful hmm I can't choose" I said.

Then I pressed a button.

"Ah E-23 Missile Wrist perfect" I said.

**Knuckle's pov**

Amy and I were walking and I was carrying Jasmine who had passed out.

"Jasmine why did you push me out of the way" I thought.

**Flashback**

_**Jasmine, Amy and I had woken up and we did not know where we were.**_

"_**Knuckles where are we" Jasmine asked.**_

"_**I don't know Jasmine" Knuckles said.**_

_**Then we started walking and out nowhere these things came out and started attacking us.**_

_**Knuckles was too busy helping Amy that he didn't see this guy coming up to him with a needle.**_

"_**KNUCKLES WATCH OUT" Jasmine yelled while pushing Knuckles out of the way as the needle went in her arm.**_

"_**AHHHHH" Jasmine screamed and passed out.**_

"_**JASMINE" Knuckles screamed.**_

_**Then Knuckles grabbed Jasmine and they and Amy went underground.**_

__**End of flashback**

I had a few tears rolling down my face.

"This whole thing is Sonic's fault" I said.

"All Sonic did was try and stop Eggman he didn't mean for us to get sent here" Amy said.

"Even if is to blame Sonic shouldn't have pushed him" I said.

"He's not afraid to fight back" Amy said.

"Sonic just likes to get into fights for kicks" I said.

"That's it I'm not moving anymore if you keep talking trash about Sonic and you can leave Jasmine with me" Amy said.

"I don't have time for this and no Jasmine is staying with me" I said.

"Wait you're not going to leave me alone are you and give me Jasmine" Amy said while grabbing Jasmine.

Then we started pulling Jasmine until she screamed and she woke up with tears running down her eyes so I hugged her.

"Shh Jasmine it's ok I'm sorry I hurt you and did you have that dream again" I asked.

"Yeah I had that dream again and I want to stay with you" Jasmine said softly so that only I could hear her and she passed out.

So I picked her up

"Do what you want that's your businesses" I said to Amy.

"This is going to be impossible hey wait up come on Knuckles don't be mad wait up" Amy said.

**Nobody's pov**

This robot came out of the water and started shooting us.

**Eggman's pov**

"There's nothing more fun than the waves at the beach" I said.

"We'll now let's go to the city" I said.

**Britney's pov**

I was looking out my window when I felt that Jasmine was back and not in the past with her boyfriend Shadow so I knew I had to get off the ship but then I had a vision and it was about Jasmine, me and the others reuniting.

**Tail's pov**

I was washing the Tornado.

"I like to keep the Tornado nice and clean" I said.

"Tails I love to study this plane one day" grandpa said.

**Cream's pov**

"Do you like that" I asked cheese who nodded.

"I'm glad cheese" I said.

"Tails, Tails" Chris asked.

"What's wrong" Tails asked.

"Where's Sonic" Chris asked.

"He left this morning he said he was going somewhere to explore downtown I think" I said.

"If the police spot Sonic they'll try to catch him" Chris said.

"Catch Sonic I don't think so" Tails said.

"I just hope he's careful" Chris said.

"Hmm that's not his style you see sonic likes danger" Tails said.

"We have to bring him back right away" Chris yelled.

**Eggman's pov**

My robot was destroying the city.

Then the police started shooting at my robot.

"Ahh there's a word for this boring" I said.

"That thing id toast" the man said.

"You cannot defeat me I could crush you right now so rule over or get run over" I said.

Then my robot shot a missile at them.

**Tail's pov**

"This is like trying to find a hedgehog in a haystack" I said.

**Chris's pov**

"Sonic, hey Sonic" I yelled.

"I don't think your friend Sonic is here let's look somewhere else Chris" grandpa said.

All I did was node.

**Sonic's pov**

"Haa" I laughed while running.

Then I jumped in a space where I was running.

**Knuckle's pov**

"Knuckles can" we take a break" Amy asked.

"You take one if you want but I'm not stopping and you see I'm carrying Jasmine and I'm even tired hmm" I said.

"A little casual conversion should lighten things up a bit" Amy thought.

"So what do you think our chances are of getting back home Knuckles" Amy asked.

"We'll get back for sure" I said.

"How can we" Amy asked.

"I don't know how but we will somehow we will no matter what it takes I have to get back it's my mission to guard the master emerald nothing gonna stop me from doing my job you can count on it until I do fins away I will not rest or get sidetracked" I said.

Then the ground started to shake.

"What's that" I asked.

Then Jasmine woke up.

"Kn…Knuckles wh…what's going on" Jasmine asked.

"I don't know but were going to find out jasmine do you think you can walked" I asked.

"Yeah" Jasmine said as I put her down.

Then we all started to climb up the ladder.

**Tail's pov**

"So Eggman is here" I said.

Then I got in the Tornado.

"Come on Chris" I said.

"Coming'" Chris yelled.

"Good luck out there and be careful' grandpa said.

"He'll be ok" I said.

"We'll find Sonic and stop don't you worry" Chris said.

"Good luck you guys" Cream said.

"Ok Chris hang on" I said.

**Eggman's pov**

I was talking to the mayor when one of Sonic's friends showed up.

"Hey Eggman" Tails said.

"It's Tails I'll teach that flying fur ball" I said.

Then Tails started shooting at my robot.

Then my robot hit the plane.

"This is what I call an emergency" Tails said.

**Knuckle's pov**

"Tails is in trouble we gotta help him" Amy said.

"I have more important things to do" I said.

"Fine who needs you two" Amy said while walking way.

"Don't go in there" Jasmine and I yelled.

"She only going to get herself hurt" I said while Jasmine and I ran to where Amy went.

"Amy, Amy" Jasmine and I yelled but she just ignored us.

"Stop" I yelled.

"Great what will we do now" Jasmine asked.

**Sonic's pov**

"Eggman so that clown got sent here too" I said.

"Time for me to join the party" I said.

**Jasmine's pov**

Knuckles and I ran up the stairs and I was starting to feel weak again but we needed to stop whatever was going on.

"Alright we need a strategy" Knuckles said.

Then Amy came to where we were.

"What took you so long" Knuckles and I said.

Then Amy took out her hammer.

"Leave Tails alone you big bully" Amy yelled.

"Don't do it Amy" Knuckles and I yelled.

Then the robot grabbed Amy.

"Hang on Amy" Knuckles and I yelled.

"Hold on knuckle heads one more step and the girl gets it" Eggman said.

"Hello Eggman" I said.

"What the, how the, how did you get back from the past Jasmine and if you're here then Shadow is here too" Eggman said.

"I got back thanks to Tails and no Shadow isn't back and because of you I might not ever see him again Eggman" I yelled with tears running down my face and a blue aura surrounded me meaning that I was pissed off.

**Sonic's pov**

"Better pick up the pace if I want to be part of the action" I said.

**Knuckle's pov**

"Leave Amy alone you'll be sorry" I said.

"Sorry I'm already sorry that you and your friends survived but Sonic didn't or did her" Eggman said.

Then Britney ran up to Jasmine and me.

"Britney where have you been" Jasmine asked.

"Well Eggman kidnapped me the same day that you and Shadow were but you never saw me but I saw you two and how close you two were" Britney said.

"Well I missed you and I'm sure Shadow does too" Jasmine said.

"Where is Shadow anyway" Britney asked.

"He's still in the past and I don't know how long we're going to be here" Jasmine said.

**Tail's pov**

"What if Sonic doesn't make it" I said.

Then Chris looked over the plane and saw Sonic.

'It's ok help is on the way" Chris said.

**Eggman's pov**

Then my robot threw Amy and Knuckles caught her.

"Hurry fire" I said.

Then Sonic started dancing on the robots hand.

"Sonic try the old slap to the wrist" Knuckles and Jasmine yelled.

"Fire" I yelled.

Then my robot shot Sonic and he didn't come down.

That is when Jasmine snapped and all that energy around her went straight for my robot and it froze in place and then Sonic came down and destroyed my robot.

**Chris's pov**

"Alright Sonic" I yelled.

**Sonic's pov**

"You lose" I said.

"This isn't over blue boy you haven't heard the last of Eggman" Eggman yelled.

"Oh Sonic, Sonic you ok" Amy yelled while hugging me.

"Take it easy" I said.

"For a while there Sonic I thought I never see you again" Amy said.

"Amy please let me go" I said.

**Knuckle's pov**

Then these guys came with guns.

"Oh great now what" I said.

Then Jasmine passed out into my arms.

"Don't try to run away" the man said.

"Sonic, Britney" Tails yelled.

"Hey Knuckles come on" Sonic said.

All I did was growl.

"Please Knuckles' Amy said.

Then I started running with Jasmine in my arms and I grabbed the ladder.

"We'll go back to my house guys" Chris said.

"Yeah Cream and cheese are there waiting for us" Tails said.

"Wow there here too so were all here together" Amy said.

"Count me out this is where I get off but first guys Jasmine she was poisoned and I have what the put in her here Tails and Sonic when Jasmine wakes up give this to here" I said while letting go of the ladder after giving Jasmine to Sonic.

**Sonic's pov**

"No don't go" Amy cried.

"See ya around" Knuckles said.

"He's not coming with us why not" Amy asked.

"That's Knuckles he does things his own way" I said.

When we got back to Chris's house I ran and put Jasmine down on the couch while Tails went to find see if there's a cure so I had started to rub Jasmine cheek and Tails came back.

"Sonic I found the cure but it's in the mountains and it's a flower" Tails said.

So I ran to the mountains grabbed the flower and ran back and gave the flower to Tails and he gave Jasmine the cure and they all left and a few hours later I feel asleep next to Jasmine.

**Jasmine's pov**

I woke up feeling better and I saw Sonic next to me asleep but I didn't know where we were and then I saw a rose that was red and back and there was a note on it and it said:

_**Dear Jasmine if you are reading this then I have left but I will come back as fast as I can try not to miss me too much love Knuckles.**_

When I finished reading the note I was sad because Knuckles left me.

Then I felt movement.

"Jasmine is that you are you awake" Sonic asked.

Then I went to go and hug my twin brother.

"Yeah Sonic I'm awake" I said.

"Jasmine you really had us all worried and I really missed you" Sonic said.

"Sonic what time is it" I asked.

"It is 10:30 AM so the others should be up by now" Sonic said.

Then the others came in the room and when they saw me they all ran to me and hugged me.

"Ok guys I missed you too but I really want to be alone right now I just need to think about some stuff" I said.

"Ok Jasmin I'll come back and check on you later ok" Sonic said.

"Ok" I said has they all left.

Then I started to sing my song Let it go.

**Song let it go**

_**The snow glows white on the mountain tonight**_

_**Not a footprint to be seen**_

_**A kingdom of isolation,**_

_**And it looks like I'm the Queen.**_

_**The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside**_

_**Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried**_

_**Don't let them in, don't let them see**_

_**Be the good girl you always have to be**_

_**Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know**_

_**Well, now they know**_

_**Let it go, let it go**_

_**Can't hold it back anymore**_

_**Let it go, let it go**_

_**Turn away and slam the door**_

_**I don't care**_

_**What they're going to say**_

_**Let the storm rage on,**_

_**The cold never bothered me anyway**_

_**It's funny how some distance**_

_**Makes everything seem small**_

_**And the fears that once controlled me**_

_**Can't get to me at all**_

_**It's time to see what I can do**_

_**To test the limits and break through**_

_**No right, no wrong, no rules for me**_

_**I'm free**_

_**Let it go, let it go**_

_**I am one with the wind and sky**_

_**Let it go, let it go**_

_**You'll never see me cry**_

_**Here I stand**_

_**And here I'll stay**_

_**Let the storm rage on**_

_**My power flurries through the air into the ground**_

_**My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around**_

_**And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast**_

_**I'm never going back,**_

_**The past is in the past**_

_**Let it go, let it go**_

_**And I'll rise like the break of dawn**_

_**Let it go, let it go**_

_**That perfect girl is gone**_

_**Here I stand**_

_**In the light of day**_

_**Let the storm rage on,**_

_**The cold never bothered me anyway**_

** Sonic's pov**

After we all left Jasmine Tails and I stayed at the door and we heard Jasmine singing the sng that she only sings when she's really upset.

"Man Tail Jasmine must be really upset if she's singing that song" I said.

"Yeah she must be really upset" Tails said.

**Jasmine's pov**

After I finished singing I went to go and talk to Shadow through meditation.

"Shadow" I said in my mine.

"Jasmine is that you I thought I was never going to hear your voice again" Shadow said.

"Shadow we have a small problem me and the others we went to Eggman's hideout and we were transported to a different world so until we find a way back home your stuck in the past also Britney is back apparently when we were kidnapped by Eggman Britney was too but we never saw her" I said.

"Jasmine it will be ok because when that day comes we will be together again" Shadow said.

"Ok Shadow I have to go I love you" I said.

"Ok I love you too Jasmine" Shadow said.


	5. Chapter 5:episode 4,Chaos Emerald Chaos

**Sonic: Hello Jasmine isn't here today**

**Knuckles: Sonic you do know Jasmine is going to kill you right**

**Jasmine: Sonic get back here**

**Sonic: Got to go (Runs)**

**Knuckles: Jasmine doesn't own us Saga does enjoy**

Chapter 5: episode 4,Chaos Emerald Chaos

**Chris's pov**

"So this Chaos Control created a warp in time and space and that's how you guys ended up here hmm I think I understand that much but I still don't understand these Chaos emeralds you guys keep talking about" I said.

"You never heard of the Chaos emeralds boy you really do have a lot to learn don't you" Tails said.

'A Chaos emerald is filled with a magic power so you can imagine what would happen if you found all seven of them" Amy said.

"But no one has never found all seven and now it's impossible to" grandpa said.

"Why is that" Cream asked.

"You see Cream every one of the presses Chaos emeralds have disappeared" grandpa said.

"That doesn't mean there gone for good" Sonic, Britney and Sonic said.

Then everyone turned to Sonic, Jasmine and Britney.

"Any time the seven Chaos emeralds come together in one place they scatter the place all over again" Sonic, Jasmine and Britney said.

"Then that means there out there somewhere" I said.

"That's right" Sonic said with his thumbs up.

"But we don't know where and if there here that's good but if there where we came from then we may never get home" Tails said.

"Listen if the emeralds are on this planet and if we can find them then maybe we can reverse the time warp and you guys will be on your home planet before you know it right Sonic and Jasmine" I said.

"Yeah no worries" Sonic and Jasmine said.

** Present's pov**

"I want them all caught" I said.

"I think it's better to keep them under observation" the man said.

"Ok any word on the animals" I asked.

"We have our operatives watching them and we're getting someone to get info on the boy and if there's any unusual active we'll know about it" the man said.

**Chris's pov**

"I bet you had little hedgehog is so fast that there never going to get him" my friend said.

"I bet your right Chris you think they'll get that hedgehog" my other friend said.

"Hu uh I don't know" I said.

"Children can I have your attention please I'd like to make a brief announcement to you all your teacher will not be coming for the rest of the semester so please say hello to Mr. Stewart who is your substituted" the principle.

"Hello class" Mr. Stewart said.

"Hello Mr. Stewart" the class said.

"He looks nice doesn't he Chris" my friend said.

After a while the bell ringed for lunch.

"Danny come on hurry up" I yelled.

"I'll be there in a minute" Danny yelled back.

Then someone called my name and when I turned around I saw my teacher.

"Yeah that's me" I said.

Then he said it was a gift to meet me.

"Thanks that's very nice of you to say" I said.

"Good meeting you" Mr. Stewart said.

"Good to meet you too" I said.

"Oh by the way this might sound strange but do you have a favorite animal" Mr. Stewart asked.

"Hedgehogs I guess" I said.

"Ah" Mr. Stewart said.

"Does that sound weird" I asked.

"Not at all" Mr. Stewart said.

"Hey Chris sorry lets go" Danny said.

"It was nice talking to you Mr. Stewart" I said while running.

**Nobody's pov**

"Somebody help me I'm losing control" the man on the truck said.

"Are you ok" the other man asked.

"I don't know it was like the thing had a mine of its own" the man said.

**Chris's pov  
**"Hey Chris what was Mr. Stewart talking to you about in the hallway" Danny asked.

"He asked me what my favorite animal was" I said.

"That's kind of weird" Danny said.

Then we watched the news as they we talking about a gem stone they found.

**Cream's pov**

I was reading a book on the couch with the TV on and I fell asleep and woke up after my book fell on the floor.

Then I saw a picture of a Chaos Emerald.

"We have to tell Sonic and Jasmine" I said while running.

**Sonic's pov**

Jasmine and I were sleeping up in a tree and we woke up.

"Pretty good nap we needed that" Jasmine and I said.

"Sonic, Jasmine you won't believe it" Cream said.

"What's up" Jasmine and I said while getting down the tree.

"They found one, they found one" Cream said while running.

**Eggman's pov**

I was watching the news and they we're talking about a Chaos emerald.

"Well what do you know a Chaos emerald right under my nose" I said.

"Doctor" my robot aid.

"Yes Decoe" I said.

"Your cards" Decoe said.

"Hmm let's see which one I can't choose" I said.

Then I pulled a lever.

"Beken haa" I said.

"Enemy air craft spotted" someone said.

"Once I get my hands on the emerald I can build an even powerful robot and getting rid of that blue hedgehog and his sister will be a breeze haaa" I said.

**Tail's pov**

"Be careful don't get hurt Tails" Cream said.

"Don't worry Cream we'll be ok" I said.

"I hope Sonic, Britney and Jasmine know where they're going if they get lost we won't know where to look for them" Amy said.

"Don't worry about Sonic, Britney and Jasmine if anyone knows where the Chaos emerald is its them" I said.

"Good luck try and keep your eyes out for Sonic, Britney and Jasmine I sure hope they find that emerald" grandpa said.

**Jasmine's pov**

"The place is around here somewhere" Sonic and Britney said.

"I bet we could see better with a bird's eye view" I said to Sonic and Britney as they grabbed my hands.

"We'll just chill out here and wait for Amy and Tails" Sonic said.

**Eggman's pov**

"Well it seems like someone is following me" I said.

Then I saw missiles coming after me.

"Heee this could be fun" I said.

"How you like them apples" I said.

**Chris's pov**

"Question anyone now you try it" Mr. Stewart said.

"Hu" I said has I saw the tornado.

"What you looking at Chris" my friend asked.

"Excuse me Mr. Stewart I'll be right back I gotta do something" I said.

"Chris" Danny said.

"Keep working class I have to step away for a moment study quietly on your own" Mr. Stewart said.

"I just gotta find that emerald just gotta" I said.

**Sonic's pov**

"It's about time" Jasmine and I said.

"You think they can fly that thing a little faster" Jasmine said.

"Hey Sonic, Jasmine, Britney it's over there" Amy yelled.

"Chaos Emerald here we come" Jasmine Britney and I yelled while running.

"What's going on here" I said.

Then Jasmine, Britney and I saw Egghead.

"So Egghead thinks he can get the Emerald before we can" Jasmine and I said while running.

**Eggman's pov**

"It's those blasted hedgehogs little change in plans we'll come back for our little gift later but first lets het rid of Sonic, Jasmine and Britney" I said.

Then my robot hit Britney and she passed out and then my robot hit Jasmine and Sonic as they jumped.

**Tail's pov**

"Quick Amy" I yelled

"Sonic, Jasmine the rings I'll throw them to you" Amy yelled.

"Catch" Amy yelled while throwing the rings but they didn't grab them.

"Not good" I said.

"Hey what if we try to get close" Amy asked.

"It won't be easy but I'll try" I said.

**Eggman's pov**

"Now that our speedy little friends are out of the way let's get back to what we were doing" I said

Then I started digging and found the emerald but someone grabbed it before I did.

"Give that back" I said.

"Wow I can't believe I found the Chaos emerald" Chris said.

Then I grabbed the emerald from Chris.

"Hey give that back its mine" Chris said.

"But you wouldn't know what to do with it" I said.

**Sonic's pov**

Jasmine and I were still getting hit by the robot.

"Sonic, Jasmine" Amy yelled while we grabbed the rings and destroyed the robot.

"Somebody help" Chris yelled.

"It's Chris" Jasmine and I said while running.

"We're coming Chris" Amy yelled.

"Chris hold on" Tails yelled.

**Chris's pov**

I was climbing the ship.

Then Eggman started moving the ship trying to make me fall.

Then Sonic caught me.

** Mr. Stewart pov**

"Well it's good to know someone is looking out for the kid" I said.

**Chris's pov**

"Now that we have one, we need six more" Cream said.

"That's right Cream" Amy said.

"I don't think we should keep it here what if it messes my equipment" grandpa said.

"Don't worry I'll fix it" Tails said.

"Alright it's a deal" grandpa said.

"Ok grandpa" Tails said.

"Um Sonic, Jasmine I'm sorry" I said.

"What are you sorry for" Sonic and Jasmine asked.

"Well for losing" Chris said.

"Well you got it back didn't ya that's all that matters" Sonic said.

"I think you did a great job" Jasmine said.

"Uhh I… I did" I said.

"You sure did Chris just be a little more careful next time" grandpa said.

'Thank" I said.

**Jasmine's pov**

I had went outside to talk to Shadow.

"_Shadow" I said._

"_Yeah Jasmine" Shadow said._

"_I think we found a way to get home" I said._

"_Really how" Shadow asked._

"_Well we found a chaos emerald and I think that if we get all seven then we can get home" I said._

"_Ok so I will be waiting for you my love" Shadow said._

"_I love you Shadow" I said._

"_I love you too Jasmine" Shadow said._


	6. Chapter 6:episode 5,Cracking Knuckles

**Me: Hey guys Knuckles is the only one here today so Knuckles would you please do the declaimer please oh and before I forget Jasmine and Sonic have their medallion from Sonic Underground but Sonia and Manic will come in the story later**

**Knuckles: Sure Jasmine does not own us Saga does**

Chapter 6: episode 5, Cracking Knuckles and Jasmine

**Jasmine's pov**

"Guys I'm going on a night run I'll be back later" I said.

"Ok Jasmine be careful" Sonic said has I went out the door.

Then I started running to the one place where I might find Knuckles and I was right because I saw him.

**Knuckle's pov**

I was sitting and looking at the newspaper and I saw something that had to do with Sonic and Jasmine.

Then I felt a gush of wind and I knew right away that it was Jasmine.

"Hey Knuckles I missed you and guess what" Jasmine said while hugging me and I hugged back.

"I missed you too Jazzy and what" I said while thinking about the master emerald.

"Do you remember when we were kids me, Sonic, Sonia and manic all had medallions and I really Miss Sonia and manic so I really can't wait to get home" Jasmine said.

"Yeah and I miss them too" I said.

"Well look at what I found" Jasmine said while taking out here medallion and putting it on.

Then Eggman came out of the shadows.

"What you want Eggman" Jasmine and I asked.

"Please help me Knuckles and Jasmine" Eggman said.

"Ahh" Jasmine and I said has Eggman grabbed our hands.

"If we don't do something fast Sonic could make us prisoners here forever" Eggman said.

"Hu" Jasmine and I said.

"If we can gather all seven Chaos emeralds and we may get home Sonic knew he could use it to travel through time and space that's the reason he attacked Chaos Control because he knew I collected all the emeralds to keep them out of his reach you know how ruthless Sonic is and I was afraid of what he might do so he invaded Chaos Control and to my horror he finally achieved his goal Sonic destroyed Chaos Control just for the fun of it" Eggman said.

"Sonic he's crazy" Jasmine and I said.

"I've changed my ways and want to live in peace but Sonic won't let me" Eggman said.

Then Jasmine and I smiled.

"What can I do he won't even let me fix this I want to get us back but when I found one of the Chaos emeralds, do you know what happen Sonic snatched it from me and he's going to stay here as long has he likes" Eggman said.

"That selfish hog" Jasmine and I said.

"He says we can't leave until he says so he thinks this world is a lot better than our world and if we don't agree then it's our tough luck" Eggman said.

"Grrrr" Jasmine and I said.

"You think he'd be more concerned about his buddy and sister" Eggman said.

"Sonic isn't my buddy or my brother we're sick and tired of Sonic turning everything into a game earthier Sonic gives us that emerald or we'll take it from hi" Jasmine and I said.

"It's his fault I may never see Shadow again" Jasmine said.

"Be careful Sonic says he'll crush anybody who tried to get it back" Eggman said.

"So then a battle to the bitter end" Jasmine and I said.

"My Sonic trouble is over" Eggman thought.

**Tail's pov**

"The Chaos emerald does anybody know where they came from or how they work" Chris asked.

"Nobody knows much except that there really powerful" I said.

"I hope my analyze shows something about it's make up" grandpa said.

"Oh no it's Ella quick Tails hid" Chris said.

"Wow Tails that was a close call" Chris said.

"We sure fooled her" grandpa said.

"Yeah" Chris said.

**Sonic's pov**

Britney and I were sleeping when we were woken up.

"Can we nap in peace" Britney and I said.

**Chris's pov**

"Mater Chris may I ask what is going on" Mr. Tanaka asked.

"Well we were just playing captor the stuff animal haaa bye" I said.

Then Amy ran up to us.

"Amy you know its dangers to wonder around" I said.

"I just saw a news report it looks like they found another Chaos emerald" Amy said.

Then we all went to watch the news.

"I bet it's a Chaos emerald" Tails said.

"You know Silver valley isn't far from here let's check it out" I said.

**Sonic's pov**

"Hey Sonic, Britney you heard the news" Amy asked.

"Hu" I said.

"We're going to Sliver valley come along and we'll have a picket" Amy said.

"But we're going for the emerald" Tails said.

"Ok I'll come" Britney said.

"No I've been there before" I said.

"You went without me so you stopped there during one of your runs hu" Amy asked.

"Yep you guessed it and speaking of runs did Jasmine ever come back from her's last night" I asked.

"Fine Sonic and no Jasmine didn't come back come on guys we'll have fun without him" Amy said.

**Tail's pov**

"How can we get there without a car my grandpa is resting and I can't ask Mr. Tanaka" Chris said.

"If I drive I'm gonna get spotted" I said.

"What are we gonna do" Chris asked.

"Hey I know how" I said.

**Chris's pov**

"Those stuff animals are cute" someone said.

"Isn't he a little too old for toys" someone else said.

"Ahh there all staring" I said.

"It's ok Chris we're almost at our stop" Tails said.

"Don't talk they'll hear" I said.

"Hey Chris I need to blink what do I do" Amy asked.

Then a little girl pulled Amy's ear.

"Hey mom can I get one of there" the little girl asked.

**Sonic's pov**

I had just woken up.

"That is just what I needed a nice long nap" I said.

Then I saw a robot come up to me.

"Massage for you" the robot said.

Then the robot turned on the TV.

"Here you go" the robot said.

"Sonic, Jasmine and I are sick of all your selfish thuds this time you gone too far we're changeling you to a showdown meet us in Sliver valley in one hour don't be late" Knuckles said.

This massage will now self-destruct.

"Knuckles and Jasmine are going to regret that" I said.

**Tail's pov**

"This picket was a great idea Amy" I said.

"It was worth the trip even if there's no emerald" Chris said.

"Shouldn't there be a lot of people here if they found a chaos emerald" Amy asked.

"I guess it must have been a mistake we can still have some fun while where here" Chris said.

"We could go take a hike in the mountains or go swimming in the lake" I said.

Then something came out of the water and it was a robot and it kidnapped us and then Eggman came.

"Eggman" Chris said.

"You rat you tricked them into broadcasting that news story" Britney said.

Then Eggman said that he created the energy spicks.

"I hate o admit it but Eggman had me foxed out": I said.

"Yeah well were out of here" Amy said while using her hammer.

"You can't leave I need you in case my first plan to beat Sonic fails" Eggman said.

"Sonic isn't here" Amy said.

"He'll be here any second now" Eggman said.

**Jasmine's pov**

Knuckles and I were waiting for Sonic.

"Where's Sonic he should have been here by now" Knuckles and I thought.

Then Sonic came.

"Hey Knuckles, Jazzy" Sonic said.

"Only Knuckles is allowed to call me Jazzy" I yelled.

"Your late slow poke" Knuckles said.

"Yeah well I stopped to enjoy the serene this planet is pretty cool it's nice here yeah you two would like this world if you two weren't party poopers" Sonic said.

"Enough talk let's go" Knuckles and I said.

"Relax will ya we have all afternoon to do this buddy boy and sis" Sonic said.

"We're not your buddy or your sister and don't forget it" Knuckles and I yelled.

"Now put them up we didn't come here to sniff the flowers" I yelled.

"That's your loss you don't know what you're missing but if you rather get beat by me" Sonic said.

"Shut up give us the emerald you stole" Knuckles said.

"You're brains are even slower than your feet" Sonic said.

Then I took out my guitar and shot a laser at Sonic who didn't see it coming.

Then Knuckles and I got in fighting sequence.

Then Knuckles and I tried to punch Sonic.

Then Sonic tried to kick us but he missed.

Then Sonic started running so Knuckles got on my back and I started running.

Then Sonic got on top of a tree so Knuckles and I punched the tree down.

Then we started rolling down the mountain and we fell in the water.

"Help me" Sonic yelled.

Then Sonic looked at me and Knuckles.

"It's a good thing I fell in the kiddy pool get ready you're going down" Sonic said.

"Let's end this now" I said while my eyed changed from the same color as Sonic's to an Icy blue color.

**Amy's pov**

"Go Knuckles, Jasmine show Sonic he can't keep us here" Eggman said.

"Sonic did they have to fight right now can they free us first" I said.

"There" Tails said.

"How you do it" Chris asked.

"I'd used my screw driver' Tails said.

"You're really handy" Chris said.

"It's no big deal now I just have to figure out how it's wired" Tails said.

"We don't have time for this Tails step aside" I said.

**Knuckle's pov**

Jasmine and I punched Sonic and then Jasmine tried to freeze Sonic with her powers but missed.

"Get him Knuckles and Jasmine" Eggman said.

"It's Eggman' Sonic said.

"Get back here" I yelled while running with Jasmine.

"We'll settle this later" Sonic said.

**Sonic's pov**

"Hey what's up" I asked.

"Thanks Sonic" Chris said.

"This isn't over Sonic my robot may be down but it isn't out" Eggman said.

Then the robot started attacking me and then Knuckles and Jasmine started punching the robot.

"This is a battle between Sonic and us and we'll fight our way" Knuckles and Jasmine yelled.

"If you're going clean then I'm dirty" Eggman yelled.

'What is this Eggman swear to us that he wanted to live peace" Knuckles said.

"We'll he sure tricky isn't he" I said.

"He lied" Jasmine said.

"You're catching on pal" I said.

"Sonic I'm sorry I betrayed you" Jasmine said.

"Its ok sis" I said while hugging Jasmine.

"Sonic we all know your weakness is water so I put your friends over there" Eggman said.

"Yeah that's what you think" I said while giving Jasmine the look.

Then Jasmine eyes changed from the same green as my eyes to icy blue and she shot ice on the water freezing it so I can skate on it.

Then I started to skate on the ice and showing off some moves.

"Show off" Eggman said.

"Are you guys ok" I asked.

"Yeah I'm ok' Chris said as Amy hugged me.

"Take it easy Amy" I said.

"I just knew that you come here to save me" Amy said.

Then we all ran.

Then the robot started firing missiles at us.

"Let us take care of Eggman" Knuckles and Jasmine said.

"Ok" I said.

**Jasmine's pov**

"You lire" Knuckles and I yelled while punching Eggman.

Then Knuckles and I worked together to destroy the robot.

"Knuckles I think it's time I used that new power I told you about" I said.

"Ok" Knuckles said.

"CHAOS SPEAR" I yelled as a white light came out of my hands and hit the robot has Knuckles punched it.

**Sonic's pov**

After seeing what Jasmine can do I now see that she was going easy on me and that I would have to ask her about that new power.

Then I grabbed Knuckles hand.

When we got down Knuckles smiled at me.

"SONIC" Amy yelled.

"You all made it" Chris said.

"Knuckles, Jasmine and I has it all under control" I said.

"Hu Knuckles" Chris said.

**Jasmine's pov**

"Hey knuckles will I see you again" I asked.

"Yeah Jasmine you will" Knuckles said while hugging me and he gave me a kiss on my forehead and started to leave with a smile on his face.

"I bet you want to apologize to Sonic for the lies you believed and you want to thank him too" Amy said.

"Zip it" Knuckles yelled.

Then he turned to see us all smiling.

"Later" Knuckles said with a smile on his face as he walked away.

"Jasmine what was that new power you used" Sonic asked.

"Well when I was in the past I found out that I had new powers like I can fly, I can do Chaos Control, Chaos Blast and Spear plus all the other powers you knew about" I said.

Then I has a vision about Sonia and Manic coming to this world with us and after it was over I passed out.

"JASMINE" Sonic yelled

**Sonic's pov**

After a few minutes Jasmine woke up.

"Jasmine what happen that never happens unless you have a vision" I said.

"Well I did and in a few minutes our medallions are going to start to glow and Sonia and Manic are going to be here" Jasmine said.

Then our medallions started to glow.

"Sonic, Jasmine what's going on" Amy asked.

After the glowing died down we saw Sonia and Manic so Jasmine and I ran to them and hugged them and we told everyone everything.


	7. Chapter 7: Episode 6, Techno Teacher

**Me: Hey guys I would like to intrudes you too my friend Celine she is also going to be in the story**

**Celine: Hey guy (Stears at Knuckles)**

**Knuckles: Jasmine how come she staring at me**

**Me: Because you're her favorite character from Sonic X out of everyone while I like you, Shadow and Sonic and also in this Chapter Chris finds out a secret his parents kept from him he has a twin sister**

Chapter 7: episode 6, Techno Teacher

** Sonic's pov**

I was on the roof with Jasmine, Manic, Sonia and Britney.

Then we all jumped off the roof and started running away from the house and back and stopped at the door smiling.

Then the door opened and we saw Amy.

"Hey where you guys go" Amy asked.

"Just out" I said as we all walked inside.

**Amy's pov**

"Ahhhh he's so mysteries" I thought.

**Chris's pov**

I was in the dining room eating.

"Your father has a question and I inform you that he and your mother will be stopping by this afternoon" Mr. Tanaka said.

"Wow Ella thanks my parents are coming to see me" I said.

"Wow that's nice" Ella said.

"And it's not even my birthday uh oh" I said.

"Is there something wrong" Mr. Tanaka asked.

"No I'm all done can I go now" I asked.

"Yes go ahead" Ella said.

"See ya later" I said while running.

**Ella's pov**

"Something is up" I said.

**Manic's pov**

I was eating with everyone while sitting next to Sonic, Jasmine, Britney and Sonia.

"I gotta go to school so I'm counting on you guys to stay out of sight when my parents show up" Chris said.

"No problem" Tails said.

"Oh sure you can count on us" Amy, Sonia and I said.

"It won't be long my parents visits have to be short because they both have busy schedule" Chris said.

Then Sonic, Jasmine and I got up and started walking away.

"Hey Sonic, Manic, Jasmine" Chris asked as we left.

**Chris's pov**

"Are they mad at me" I asked.

"Oh don't mine them" Amy said.

"Get going Chris before your late for school" grandpa said.

Then I looked at the clock and started running but I fell down the stairs.

"I'm ok" I said.

**Tail's pov**

"Chris sure is happy about his parent's visits" I said.

"He is" grandpa said.

"What do they do" Sonia and Amy asked.

"Chris's dad is the president of a huge software company he spends most of his time in the office or on trips" grandpa said.

"What about his mom" Sonia asked.

"She's a star a famous actor who travels all around the world making movies" grandpa said.

"So it must be tough for Chris not having parents around all the time" I said.

"Yes" grandpa said.

"He must miss them" Sonia and Amy said.

**Jasmine's pov**

Sonic, Manic and I were laying on the roof looking into sky.

Then I saw someone from my past who disappeared it was Celine and she ran to the roof and hugged us all.

"I really miss you Shadow and Knuckles, Knuckles why did you have to leave me and this whole thing is Eggman's fault." I thought.

**Eggman's pov**

"I've got to think of something, I've got to think of a way to take control of this planet perhaps the children maybe one of my robots could brain wash the school kiddy's so that they love me and look up to me has a hero" I said.

"Here are your choses sir" my robot said.

"Let's see this is a though one let's let the machine decide' I said.

Then my machine chose for me.

"Perfect" I said.

**Chris's pov**

We were doing math when a robot came in.

"My, my, my what an Intelligent looking class" the robot said.

"I'm sorry what are you" Mr. Stewart asked.

Then the robot threw Mr. Stewart out the door.

**Principal's pov**

I was in my office when Mr. Stewart came in yelling at me.

**Mr. Stewart's pov**

"Where is that cop he's late" I said.

**Chris's pov**

"I've always wanted to play baseball shall we" the robot said as we all cheered.

"Play ball" the robot said.

**Eggman's pov**

"I wonder if Intelligence has brain washed those kids yet I better see how it is going" I said.

**Chris's pov**

"I'm ready" Mr. Intelligence said.

Then I threw the ball and it didn't come back.

"Mr. Intelligence is the best" my friend said.

"My first home run baseball is such a cool activity' Mr. Intelligence said.

**Eggman's pov**

"Intelligence sure is a hit with the children they love him" Decoe said.

"He's supposed to make those kids love me not itself" I said.

**Ella's pov**

When the helicopter landed Mr. Tanaka and I went up to it.

"Welcome home" I said.

"Thanks" Lindsey and Nelsen said.

**Grandpa's pov**

"Lindsey, Nelsen" I said.

"It's good to see you dad" Nelsen said.

"Hello father how is everything going here at home" Lindsey asked.

"Wonderfully well now than the two of you are here" I said.

"When does Chris get back from school" Nelsen asked.

**Tail's pov**

I was on the roof with Amy, Sonia, Sonic, Jasmine, Celine and Manic.

"Chris's dad seems like a nice guys" I said.

"His mom is really pretty don't you think so Sonic, Jasmine and Manic" Amy and Sonia asked.

"Hmm" they said.

"Oh" Amy said.

**Chris's pov**

"Wow nice shot" I said.

Then Mr. Intelligence caught the ball.

"That's the greatest catch ever" I said.

"Well, well, well it seems I'm not has rusty has I thought" Mr. Intelligent said.

Then a robot flew down to Mr. Intelligent.

"Massage for you" the robot said.

" has a massage for you" the robot said.

"Hmm a massage a massage" Mr. Intelligent asked.

Then the robot started yelling.

"Mr. Intelligent what's going on" my friend asked.

" can do what he wants but I refuse to abandon the children' Mr. Intelligent said.

**Eggman's pov**

"He's lost it" Decoe said.

"The cry baby they should like me" I said.

**Chris's pov**

"I'll see you all tomorrow class" Mr. Intelligent said.

"I've gotta hurry home now guys" I said.

"How come" Danny asked?

"Because my mom and dad are coming over see ya" I said.

**Eggman's pov**

"Intelligent" I said.

"Oh my hard drive it's you" Mr. Intelligent said.

"I bet it's fun disobeying my orders but I'll fix you" I said.

"Chris help me get away" Mr. Intelligent said.

"But what about what you said how you'd never abandon us" Chris asked.

"I really said that" Mr. Intelligent asked.

"We all heard it" Danny said.

"Well then I guess there's no way around what was I think" Mr. Intelligent said.

Then Eggman started to laughing.

"What's so funny" Chris asked.

"You really believe that the bot plans to keep his promise" I said.

"No way" Chris said.

Then Mr. Intelligent grabbed Chris.

**Sonic's pov**

Jasmine, Britney, Celine, Manic, Sonia and I were standing on the roof.

**Amy's pov**

"I wonder what's keeping Chris he knows you two are here to see him" grandpa said.

"What if he's in trouble" Lindsey said.

"I'm sure he's fine" Nelson said.

"Your right he's probably playing with his friends and hasn't notices the time" Lindsey said.

"Now I'm getting worried too" I said.

"Hey Sonic, Jasmine, Manic, Sonia could you look for Chris" Tails asked.

**Sonic's pov**

Manic, Jasmine, Sonia and I were running.

**Chris's pov**

Eggman was posing for us while we had to draw a picture of him.

"It's doesn't matter how Eggman stands he'll always look terrible" I said has Sonic, Jasmine, Manic and Sonia came.

**Manic's pov**

"We always knew you were a poser" Sonic, Jasmine, Sonia and I said.

"Intelligent get rid of them" Eggman said.

"Who are they' Danny asked.

"Yes sir whatever you say" Mr. Intelligent said.

Then we destroyed the robot.

"Here Sonic, Jasmine, Manic and Sonia your prize" Eggman said.

"What prize" we asked.

"A little reword for your victory" Eggman said.

"We don't want booby prize "Sonic said

"Fine you take it" Eggman said.

"No way you keep it" Chris said.

"Fine I'll wear it myself" Eggman said.

"You better hurry home Chris your parents are waiting" Sonic said.

"Yeah that's right" Chris said.

Then we started running.

**Chris's pov**

"Hey mom and dad I'm home" I said.

Then they hugged me.

**Tail's pov**

"They seem like a real nice family right Amy" I asked.

"I'm glad Chris made it home" Amy said.

"Yeah it always feel nice to be home" I said.

**Sonia's pov**

I was laying on the roof with my brothers and sister.

**Chris's pov**

After I finished eating dinner mom and dad told and showed me something that would change my life forever I had found out that I had a twin sister named Elise.

"Hey Elise are you good at keeping secrets" I asked.

"Yeah" Elise said.

"Ok I'm going to show you something that only grandpa knows about and you can't tell anybody else" I said.

Then I opened the door and let Elise in.

"Ok guys I just found out that I have a twin sister who went missing but mom and dad found her so guys this is Elise, Elise this is Tails, Cream, Cheese, Amy, Britney, Celine, Sonic, Manic, Jasmine and they have another friend but he disappears a lot but his name is Knuckles" I said.

"Hi" Elise said.

"Hey" everyone said.

"So um Elise are you going to school soon" I asked.

"No mom said not until next week" Elise said.


	8. Chapter 8: episode 7, Party Hardly

**Me: Ok sorry for the lack in updates but I just got really busy**

**Sonic: with what you left us for weeks**

**Me: well I'm in the play at school, the talent show, my best friend is going through a bad break up so she's going to be in the story soon and I have people who want me to make a story with Sonic pregnant **

**Sonic: WHAT**

**Me: I know and the worst part is people want Eggman to be the father**

**Sonic: WHAT (grabs the computer and look at the story) Jasmine I heat you**

**Others: (Looks at story and started to laugh)**

**Sonic: Now I really heat you**

**Me: calm down I promise my sister before she died that I would post this story and the others like it right**

**Others: Yes**

Chapter 8: episode 7, Party Hardly

**Chris's pov**

"Now remember Cream you too Cheese stay inside while I'm gone ok" I said.

"Ok" Cream said.

"I'll see you later" I said.

**Cream's pov**

"I don't want to stay inside I want to go outside and play ha" I said.

**Sonia's pov**

"That sounds like Cream and Cheese outside" Amy said.

"I wonder what she's doing out there Amy" Tails said.

"I bet Cream's out there gathering flowers" I said.

"She knows we're spouse to stay inside while Chris and Elise are at school what's so important about going outside picking flowers" Manic asked.

"I guess she misses her mom" Tails said.

"Of cores she does I just wish… I just wish we could do something to cheer her up" Amy said.

**Sonic's pov**

"Hmm" I said while thinking.

Then I grabbed Jasmine and Manic and the poster and out the room.

**Amy's pov**

"Hu Sonic" Sonia and I said.

**Chris's pov**

"It's great to be in the kitchen again on my movie sets they wouldn't let me cook a thing, here are you butter milk pancakes dear enjoy" mom said.

"Oh my I smell something burning" Ella said.

"Oh Ella it's so good to be home, I have an idea let's have a big party" mom said.

"Party" Elise and I said.

"Yes we can have it tonight and we can all dress up I'm sure Ella can cook something good" mom said.

"A party sounds like a good idea and do you think you can invite your brother Sam sense he's our favorite uncle" Elise and I asked.

"Of course you can have anything you want anything at all for my baby boy and girl" mom said.

"If were having a party tonight this calls for heavy duty cleaning" Ella said.

**Cream's pov**

"A party this is great I love parties" I said.

**Chris's pov**

"Guys this my twin sister Elise" I said.

"Nice to meet you Elise" Danny said.

"Hey guys there's going to be a party at my house" Elise and I said.

"A party at your house" Danny asked.

"Yeah our mom wants us to have fun while she's home she's inviting our uncle Sam for the party too" Elise and I said.

"He's coming too" Danny asked.

"Yeah he's also the leader of the S team" I said.

**Cream's pov**

'This crown doesn't have enough flowers ahh I've never been board" I said.

"Maybe I can help decorate for the party" I said.

**Chris's pov**

"Bye" I said.

"Hey Chris I haven't been teaching here long but thanks you kids are great so I'm coming to visit you are your family later today" Mr. Stewart said.

**Manic's pov**

"I ran to mountains with Jasmine and Sonic.

**Chris's pov**

"Hey we're home" Elise and I said.

"How was school today master Chris and Elise" Mr. Tanaka asked.

"It was pretty good Mr. Tanaka" Elise and I said.

"Chris, Elise darling your home" mom said.

"Ok but our teacher Mr. Stewart is coming over" I said.

Then Grandpa started complaining about his collar.

"Hey grandpa when you see Sonic and the others can you tell them to stay upstairs" I asked.

"I know that Amy, Tails, Sonia, Celine and Britney are in my room but I haven't see Sonic, Jasmine, Manic, Cream or Cheese all day" grandpa said.

"It's Cream and Cheese" I said.

"Is something wrong" mom asked.

"Ahh" grandpa, Elise and I screamed.

"What's wrong with you three" mom asked.

"Everything is ok here mom you better go get ready me, Elise and grandpa will take care of the decorations for tonight's party" I said.

"But there's plenty of time" mom said.

"Yeah but you know how time flies by when you're putting on your make-up right grandpa" I said.

"Uh yes and don't forget about all the food that has to be cooked" grandpa said.

"Oh well I'll go see how Ella's doing in the kitchen" mom said.

"Hu" grandpa, Elise and I said.

"What are you too doing Cream" I said.

"Lindsey decorated like a little kid" Ella said.

"Cream I thought I told you to stay up stairs so nobody sees you" I said.

"Your room is boring I only wanted to help you get ready for your party" Cream said.

"Mr. Tanaka you know about these guys" I asked.

"Of course" Mr. Tanaka said.

"You knew all along do you think you can help me, Elise and grandpa keep this a secret for now" I said.

"I will" Mr. Tanaka said.

"Thanks a lot" I said.

"Hold on their gone" Elise said.

**Jasmine's pov**

Sonic, Manic and I were still running.

**Elise's pov**

"Cream, Cheese I wonder where they wondered off too" I said.

**Cream's pov**

"Wow look at all that food it looks so good" I said.

**Chris's pov**

Elise and I ran into the kitchen.

"Ella are you ok" I asked.

"My dinner is a disaster" Ella said.

**Manic's pov**

"This is cool" Jasmine, Sonic and I said.

Then we ran across the bridge.

**Cream's pov**

I was walking and I heard Chris's and Elise's mom talking.

**Sonic's pov**

"Hu yeah" I yelled while running.

**Elise's pov**

"Cream where are you, hey cheese maybe they went back to the lab with grandpa" I said.

Then we all split up to find them while our teacher came.

Then Cream came out of hiding while our uncle came.

Then Uncle Sam looked at me and hugged me.

Then Uncle Sam saw Sonic who ran.

"It's not her fault she had to leave and she tried to find you two and say good bye your lucky you get to talk all the time with her on the phone I can't do that" Cream cried.

"Well I hoped you enjoyed that I've been practice that act and if I say so myself not half bad" Mr. Tanaka said.

"Oh yes this painting is great" Mr. Stewart said.

Then Amy, Sonia, Celine, Britney and Tails came running in.

"Well uncle Sam I hope you can come visit us again" I said.

"Well you know me it gonna be a quick visit" Uncle Sam said.

"Chris better get going I have homework to grade please tell you mother I hope to see her" Mr. Stewart said.

"I'm sorry Mr. Stewart" Chris said.

Then Chris and I told Ella about Sonic and the gang.

**Sonic's pov**

"Now that Ella knows where here we don't have to hide" Jasmine and I said.

"Sure" Chris said.

Then Chris walked away.

"Chris" Jasmine and Elise asked.

"What's wrong Chris why are you sad" I asked.

"Cream got mad at me because I was complaining about my mom but I didn't think about how much she misses her mom I just hope she doesn't stay mad at me" Chris said.

"Don't worry it will be ok" Jasmine said.

Then Cream gave Chris a flower crown.

"Way to go buddy Cream will only give her flower crowns to the people really likes like me" I said.

"Really she likes e" Chris said.

"You bet" Jasmine said sadly.

"Ok Jasmine what's wrong" I asked.

"I just miss Knuckles that's all" Jasmine said while looking at the picture of him in her locket.


	9. Chapter 9: episode 8 Satellite swindle

**A/N: Here is the next chapter**

Chapter 9: episode 8, Satellite swindle

**Eggman's pov**

I put my cards in the machine so I can choose a robot.

**Jake's pov**

"What's the report" I asked.

"Uh know flying craft I afraid that's all we know sir" the man said.

"That Dr. Eggman is up to something I only wish I knew what it was" I said.

"Has it been identified" I asked.

"I'm afraid not sir" the man said.

**Eggman's pov**

"Well now time to have a little fun" I said.

"Super Sweeper" I said.

**Jake's pov**

"What's going on" I asked.

"Communication is lost sir the satilight is gone" I said.

"Yes sir" the man said.

"This can't be happening, it's impossible" I said.

**Eggman's pov**

"Look at all the new shiny new toys a well to bad I have to grind then all into robot parts who knew recycling could be so fun" I said.

**Jake's pov**

"It's getting closer" the man said.

"We have to alert the president" I said.

**Tail's pov**

Chris, Elise and I were watching Cream dance.

"Hi snack time everyone" Ella said.

"Ella showed me how to make homemade apple pie" Amy said.

"I think our little Amy is naturel at baking I just might be out of a job soon' Ella said.

"Hey Ella maybe Sonic, Jasmine and Manic would like some pie" Amy said.

"They can have the other one" I said.

"Oh no you don't that pie is for Sonic, Jasmine and Manic" Amy said.

"That was my favorite program" Cream said.

"Don't worry Cream this should help, ok maybe not" Elise and Chris said.

"Now we can't watch our favorite program" Cram cried.

**Jasmine's pov**

I was laying on the roof with Sonic and Manic and I was talking to Shadow in my mind when I heard crying.

"**Shadow I have to go I'll talk to you later**" I said.

"Hmm" we said.

So we got up and jumped through the window.

"Hey what's going on" Sonic, Manic and I asked.

"Hi Sonic, Jasmine, Manic Cream and Cheese are upset because the TV is busted" Elise said.

"That's what there crying about" Sonic said.

"Uh ha" Chris said.

"What do we do I can't watch my cooking show" Amy said.

"Or the movie of the week" Ella said.

"Or the martial arts movie" Mr. Tanaka said.

"Sorry Mr. Tanaka" Chris and Elise said.

Then Bokkun came through the window so Chris, Elise, Sonic, Manic, Sonia and I jumped over the couch.

"That was a disappointing welcome if you don't mind me saying got a brand new massage for Sonic, Jasmine, Manic and Sonia from Dr. Eggman so listen up good" Bokkun said.

"Greetings my little warthogs sorry it's been so long sense my last massage I've been a little bee take a look" Eggman said.

"That thing is sucking up satilight" Chris and Elise said.

"Don't get any ideas Sonic, Jasmine, Manic or Sonia after all I'm only have a little fun so stay out of it if you know what's good for you as we speak my E-90 is floating above the stratosphere gathering all the satilight so I can make more robots well what do you say to that" Eggman said.

"What's E-90" Chris said.

"I don't know Chris but I bet it's one of Dr. Eggman's robots I wonder what a stratosphere is" Tails asked.

"It's has high as the sky" Elise said.

"We can do without you cry baby" grandpa said.

"Looks like that robot step offed" Chris said.

"Very funny but this is very serious Chris" grandpa said.

"I bet the tornado can get up there" Chris and Elise said.

"Come on Tails why not we're game" Sonic and I said.

"Let's go" I said.

"Ok I'm coming" Tails said.

Then Tails started up the tornado.

"We can do it" Tails said.

"You bet" Sonic and I said.

**Amy's pov**

"Good luck you guys we'll be waiting" I said.

**Eggman's pov**

"E-90zap those meddlers" I yelled.

**Sonic's pov**

"Move in close" Jasmine and I said.

"We were too fast for it" Tails said.

"I think that was too close" Jasmine said.

"Don't worry I think I have an idea just hold on tight" Tails said.

Then Tails tried to shoot the robot but it didn't work.

"I can't believe that didn't work" Tails said.

"Tails I have an idea get me in close enough" Jasmine said.

Once she was close enough she took out her hands which were glowing bright yellow.

"CHOAS BLAST" Jasmine yelled.

Then the blast hit the robot but it didn't do anything.

"What but that's one of my strongest attacks, wait Sonic hold my rings for me" Jasmine said.

"Ok sis" I said.

"Tails get me in close enough again" Jasmine said.

Once Jasmine was close enough again her hands were glowing even brighter.

"CHAOS BLAST" Jasmine yelled.

Then the blast hit the robot but it didn't do anything and then Jasmine passed out so I put the ring back on her.

"It's coming up behind us" I yelled.

"I know a way to shake it" Tails said.

Then we lost control.

I was on the roof thinking about today.

"Hmm" I said.

**Tail's pov**

"It seems our foe is more powerful than we thought" grandpa said.

"Hey Tails the problem is the Tornado is too slow so what you should do is fix this baby up a bit" Sonic said.

"I could try" I said.

"Really Tails" Chris said.

"Maybe I could use the Chaos emerald but there could be a problem" I said.

Then me and grandpa talked about how we're gonna do this.

"You can do it Tails I know you can" Sonic said.

"Come with me Tails I have something you may like in fact you will like this" grandpa said.

Then we worked on the new Tornado.

**Jasmine's dream**

_**I was running with Shadow trying to get out of Eggman ship.**_

"_**Shadow we're not gonna make it" I yelled.**_

"_**Yes we will Jasmine you just have trust me" Shadow yelled.**_

_**"Ok Shadow I trust you" I said.**_

_**Then Eggman came out of nowhere along with two of his robots and he grabbed Shadow and I was about to run and go and save Shadow.**_

_**"NO JASMINE DON'T GO AND SAVE YOURSELF FORGET ABOUT ME" Shadow yelled.**_

_**"No Shadow I will not leave you because I love you" I said.**_

_**"JASMINE PLEASE JUST LEAVE ME" Shadow yelled.**_

_**"Ok I love you" I said and I was about to run when Eggman's two robots grabbed me and when I tried to use my powers they wouldn't work and then I heard Shadow scream and when I looked I saw Eggman had just stabbed Shadow and then his robots let go of me and I ran to Shadow.**_

_**"Shadow it will be ok I promise" I said while crying and trying to use my powers to heal Shadow.**_

_**"Jasmine your powers won't work this time it's too late" Shadow said and gave me one last kiss before he stopped breathing.**_

_**"SHADOW" I yelled.**_

**Manic's pov**

I woke up to Jasmine yelling Shadow in her sleep and I knew she had a nightmare about her boyfriend and when I woke her up she told me about it. Then the others woke up to see Eggman on TV.

"Ok its official I have been scarred for life" Jasmine said.

**Jake's pov**

"Sir that thing has been lunched" the man said.

Then I started giving orders.

**Sonic's pov**

"Sonic" Jasmine called.

"Did you finish" I asked.

"Yep I sure did come take look" Tails said.

Then we all saw the Tornado X.

"Let's head off Tails" Jasmine said.

"Hey Sonic we were hoping we can come too" Chris and Elise said.

"Chris, Elise you know you can't come the plain is only a three seater" I said.

Then Tails showed me some changes.

"Ok just has long as you two don't get in the way" I said.

"You got a deal" Chris said.

Then we started to fly.

"Let's do it to it" Jasmine and I yelled.

Then we started to dodge lasers.

"Don't worry Sonic, Jasmine I got your back" Tails yelled.

"Tanks Tails" Jasmine and I yelled back.

**Tail's pov**

"Sonic and Jasmine look like there shivering" Chris said.

"That's because we're close to the stratosphere but Sonic and Jasmine can take it" I said.

"What's going on" Elise asked.

"Everything is ok" I said.

"Tails, Sonic and Jasmine are frozen solid" Chris said.

Then I told Chris my idea.

"What's that gonna do" Elise asked.

"There's no time for questions" I said.

"Ok" Chris said.

**Jasmine's pov**

"Watch out Eggman we're all warmed up" Sonic and I said.

"Let's go get them guys" Sonic said.

"Alright" Tails said.

"Sonic let me take care of this and hold my rings" I said.

"Ok sis" Sonic said.

Then I destroyed the robot using Chaos blast.

When we got back to Earth Sonic and I had our feet in hot water.

"Sonic, Jasmine I made chilly for you" Ella said.

'You sure taught Eggman a lesson Sonic and Jasmine" grandpa said.

Then we told who the real heroes are and then Amy said she had ice cream for all of us.


	10. Chapter 10: episode 9, The Last Resort

**A/N: Here is the next chapter**

**Me: (Comes running in looking scared)**

**Sonic: Jasmine what's wrong?**

**Me: I saw the ghost of my mom and sister and they said they we're gonna haunt me, AHHH they found me**

**Sonic: Ok while Manic tries to calm Jasmine down all I have to say is enjoy the story also that Elise has the power to control ice**

**Me: Die basters die all you did was make my live a living hell**

**Manic: Jasmine did they really**

**Me: Yeah you guys we're the only thing beside my friends that kept me living**

Chapter 10: episode 9, The Last Resort

**Sonia's pov**

"The new Emerald Coast resort sounds like perfect place to get away from it all you can hang out at the beach, or float in the crystal clear water all day long and dine as you watch the sun set it sounds absolutely romantic I wish we were going to the opining party" Amy and I said.

"We'll have fun at the beach are you ready to go Cheese" Cream asked.

"I'm ready to guys" Tails said.

"Be careful Tails and try not to let anyone see you" Chris and Elise said.

"They won't have a problem" grandpa said.

"I wish I can go with them instead of the resort opening" Chris said while looking at the invitation.

"I know but your mother can't make it and needs one of you to take her place you won't to stay long and after you can join the others" grandpa said.

"That's great I can give you a swimming lesson Sonic" Chris said.

"You guys go on with me I'm gonna stay right here" Sonic said as the others but me, Manic and Jasmine look at Sonic like he's crazy.

"Sonic you mean you're not coming with us" Amy said.

"That's right have fun I gotta run" Sonic said and ran.

"That's weird I wonder why Sonic doesn't want to go with us" Elise said.

"It must be because Sonic is still afraid of water" I said.

"I forgot that" Chris said.

"But wait didn't Sonic face his fear after that whole Moby Deep thing" Manic and Jasmine asked.

"He did so I don't know why he still is" I said.

"But Sonic doesn't have to swim he can go running on the beach" Tail said.

"It's not gonna be fun without Sonic" Amy said.

"Come on Chris we have to leave now" Ella said.

"Have a great time Chris" grandpa said.

"We'll meet up later" Chris said.

"Ok don't be long" Amy and Elise said.

"See you there" Tails said.

"And don't worry Chris that opening party will be easy" Manic, Britney and Celine said.

"Yeah" Chris said.

"Ok guys before we go I think I know how to get Sonic to come back" Jasmine said.

"How" Amy asked.

"We play music" Manic said.

Then Jasmine, Manic and I touched our medallions and played a song.

**SONG: FACE YOUR FEAR**

**Jasmine: You've got to face your fear to overcome it**

**Can't keep your head in the sand or run from it**

**Show what you're afraid of, exactly what you're made of**

**Just take a big deep breath and face your fear**

**Manic: If you fall off, get on once again**

**If you keep on trying you will win**

**Sonia: Tell what's gotten you beaten**

**This time you ain't retreatin'**

**Just take a great deep breath and face your fear**

After we finished singing Sonic didn't come back.

"I can't believe that didn't work that always works" Jasmine said.

Then we all got in the Tornado X.

"Next stop Emerald Cost here we come" Tails and Elise said.

Then we started to fly.

**Chris's pov**

"Master Chris remember you are representing the Thorndyke family" Mr. Tanaka said.

"I'll try my best" I said.

**Sonic's pov**

"Who needs the Ocean" I said with my eyes closed and picked a flower with a smile on my face.

Then there was a bright light and when it died down I saw two of my old friends Sliver and Blaze.

"Hey guys" I said.

"Hey Sonic where are the others" Sliver and Blaze asked.

"There at the beach also we have Jasmine back" I said.

"Really cool I really missed her" Blaze said.

"I wonder if Shadow is back then" Sliver thought.

**Jasmine's pov**

When we got to the beach we were all but me in the water.

Then Manic came over to me.

"Hey sis what's wrong" Manic asked.

"I just miss Shadow before me and him were sent into the past he took me to the beach I had the best time of my life when I was with Shadow" I said.

"I know how you feel sis you remember Rouge right" Manic asked.

"You mean my best friend Rouge the one you dated and kept from Sonic and the others but Knuckles, Tails, Sliver, Blaze and me" I asked.

"Yeah well I still miss her" Manic said while hugging me.

Then we went in the water.

**Britney's pov**

"This place is unbelievable" Amy, Sonia and I said.

"Sure is guys I'm really glad we came" Tails, Cream, Elise and Celine said.

**Amy's pov**

I had decided to take a walk.

"Lovely I just wish Sonic was here to enjoy it with me" I said.

Then I started to daydream about Sonic.

"It would be so romantic" I said.

**Manic's pov**

"You know something Sonia, Jasmine this reminds me of our vacation we had" I said.

Then we touched our medallions and played a song.

**SONG: FUN IN THE SUN**

**Jasmine: We've been waitin' so long just to get away**

**Turn the pressure off and have some fun filled days**

**Cruisin' the beach and ridin' the waves**

**The vacation starts today**

**Sonia: And we're gonna have**

**Fun in the sun**

**Super vacation**

**Fun in the sun**

**Gonna have a good time**

**Manic: Fun in the sun**

**Relaxation**

**You know it's been way too long**

**Jasmine & Manic: Well the tropical beach is lookin' mighty fine**

**The palm trees are blowin' right in time**

**There's only one thing on our mind**

**Vacation starts today**

**Sonia & Jasmine: We're gonna have**

**Fun in the sun**

**Super vacation**

**Fun in the sun**

**Gonna have a good time**

**Fun in the sun**

**Relaxation**

**You know it's been way too long**

**Jasmine: Gonna have ooh . . . fun Fun in the sun**

**Vacation Fun in the sun**

**Sonia: Fun in the sun**

**Jasmine& Manic: Fun in the sun**

**Fun in the sun!**

When we finished singing the ground started to shake.

**Eggman's pov**

"I'm turning the Emerald resort into my stomping grounds" I said.

**Chris's pov**

"I have to find a way to call Sonic" I said.

"Stay back Chris has your father's servant I have to keep safe even if I lose my life" Mr. Tanaka said.

**Jasmine's pov**

"Guys it's Egghead" I said.

Then I used my mind link with Sonic and told him about Eggman.

**Sonic's pov**

"Hey, oh right no one's here" I said.

Then I got Jasmines message.

Then grandpa showed me the news.

Then I ran with Sliver and Blaze to where Jasmine is.

**Sonia's pov**

After Jasmine told us that Egghead was here that was when we all went to go save Chris.

**Sonic's pov**

"Well, well" I said.

"Sonic" Chris said.

"Hiay Chris these are my friends Sliver and Blaze and we came for a visit" I said.

"You fell right in my trap Sonic I know you can't swim so I lured you to the sea" Eggman said.

Then Eggman's robot grabbed me, Sliver and Blaze and put us under water and tried again.

Then Amy used her hammer to save me while Jasmine and Elise used their powers to save Sliver and Blaze.

"Keep your robots away from my Sonic or you'll be sorry" Amy yelled.

"Thanks Amy" I yelled.

"Hey Sonic, Jasmine" Tails yelled as we caught the rings and destroyed the robot using a spin dash.

"Oh no" Eggman said.

"Sonic" Amy yelled while hugging me.

"Lighten up Amy" I said.

"You may have won but I'm not through" Eggman said.

"Yeah right" I said.

"What you did was crazy" I said.

"I know but you make me do crazy things" Amy said.

"Hey is everything alright" Tails yelled.

"Yeah Tails thanks for the rings" Jasmine and I yelled.

"Well Sliver, Blaze and I have to caching up to do" Jasmine said while walking away with Sliver and Blaze.

**Sliver's pov**

"Guys I missed you so much" Jasmine cried.

"We did too but where's Shadow" I asked.

"He's still in the past I really miss him" Jasmine said.

Then the ground started to shake and Jasmine hit her head and passed out and she wouldn't wake up no matter what I tried.

**Sonic's pov**

After Jasmine, Sliver and Blaze left I turned to Amy.

"Thank you" I said and started to walk away.

"Hey wait" Amy said.

"Hu" I said.

"I made you this bracelet to keep you from the water" Amy said.

"You made it for me" I asked.

"Yeah when you wear it, it will bring you good luck" Amy said.

"Really" I asked.

Then the ground started to shake and Amy dropped my bracelet.

"Your bracelet" Amy said as a robot stepped on it.

"I told you I wasn't through with you Sonic" Eggman said.

Then Amy destroyed the robot.

"Amy" I yelled and jumped in the sea to save Amy.

**Amy's pov**

When I woke up Cream and I talked.

"Is Sonic ok" I asked.

"Yeah he's a little upset because Jasmine got hurt but she's fine" Cream said.

**Sonic's pov**

"Sonic you gotta stay out of the water" I said while standing.


	11. Chapter 11: episode 10, Unfair ball

**A/N: Here is the next chapter**

**Me: (Comes walking in on crouches and looking sad)**

**Sonic: Jasmine what's wrong?**

**Me: I was dancing on my Xbox when I was trying to do a new move my kneecap popped and I sprained my kneecap while falling over the table which the ghost of my sister and mom moved**

**Sonic: all I have to say is enjoy the story **

Chapter 11: episode 10, Unfair Ball

**Shadow's pov**

I was sitting in my cave thinking about Jasmine.

"Oh god how I miss you Jasmine" I thought.

Then I started to sing a song Jasmine and I would sing every day.

**SONG: BATTELFEILD **

**Shadow: Don't try to explain your mind**

**I know what's happening here**

**One minute it's love and suddenly**

**It's like a battle-field**

**One word turns into a **

**Why is it the smallest things that tear us down**

**My world's nothing when you're gone**

**I'm out here without a shield**

**Can't go back now**

Then I imagined Jasmine singing her parts.

**Jasmine: Both hands tied behind my back for nothing**

**Oh no**

**These times when we climb so fast to fall again**

**Why we gotta fall for it now**

**I never meant to start a war**

**You know I never wanna hurt you**

**Don't even know what we're fighting for**

**Shadow: Why does love always feel like ...**

**a battlefield (battlefield)**

**a battlefield (battlefield)**

**a battlefield (battlefield)**

**[repeat]**

**Why does love always feel like**

**Jasmine & Shadow: Can't swallow our pride,**

**Neither of us wanna raise that flag**

**If we can't surrender**

**then we both gonna lose what we had, oh no**

**Jasmine: Both hands tied behind my back with nothing**

**(nothing)**

**Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again**

**I don't wanna fall for it now**

**Shadow: I never meant to start a war**

**You know I never wanna hurt you**

**Don't even know what we're fighting for**

**Why does love always feel like ...**

**a battlefield (battlefield)**

**a battlefield (battlefield)**

**a battlefield (battlefield)**

**[repeat]**

**Jasmine: I guess you better go and get your armor**

**(get your armor)**

**Get your armor (get your armor)**

**I guess you better go and get your armor**

**(get your armor)**

**Get your armor (get your armor)**

**I guess you better go and get your**

**Shadow: We could pretend that we are friends tonight**

**And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright**

**Cause baby we don't have to fight**

**And I don't want this love to feel like**

**Jasmine & Shadow: A battlefield (oh), a battlefield (oh), a battlefield,**

**Why does love always feel like a battlefield (oh),**

**A battlefield (oh), a battlefield**

**Jasmine: I guess you better go and get your armor**

**I never meant to start a war (start a war)**

**You know I never wanna hurt you**

**Don't even know what we're fighting for**

**(fighting, fighting for)**

**Shadow: Why does love always feel like ...**

**a battlefield (battlefield)**

**a battlefield (battlefield)**

**a battlefield (battlefield)**

**[repeat]**

**Jasmine & Shadow: I guess you better go and get your armor**

**(get your armor)**

**Get your armor (get your armor)**

**I guess you better go and get your armor**

**(get your armor)**

**Get your armor (get your armor)**

**Jasmine: [slowly fade]**

**Why does love always feel like**

**(whooaa ooow)**

**Why does love always feel like**

**(whooaa ooow)**

**A battlefield, a battlefield..**

**Shadow & Jasmine: [(whooaa ooow) throughout to end]**

**I never meant to start a war**

**Don't even know what we're fighting for**

**I never meant to start a war**

**Don't even know what we're fighting for**

**(whooaa ooow)**

**[fade out] **

** Jasmines pov**

I was with Tails in the Xtornado.

"The Xtornado seems to be running well sense I installed the chaos emerald this has to be about the smoothest rides I ever been on wouldn't you agree Jasmine" Tails asked.

"Hu, oh sorry Tails" I said.

Then I started to sing another song Shadow and I would always sing after we had a fight or I just missed him Battelscar.

**SONG: BATTELSCAR**

**[Intro: Jasmine]**

**Hope the wound heals but it never does**

**That's cause you're at war with love**

**You're at war with love, yeah**

Then I somehow heard Shadow singing his part of the song.

**[Hook: Shadow]**

**These battle scars don't look like they're fading**

**Don't look like they're ever going away**

**They ain't never gonna change**

**These battle...**

**[Verse 1: Jasmine]**

**Never let a wound ruin me**

**But I feel like ruin's wooing me**

**Arrow holes, they never close from Cupid on a shooting spree**

**Feeling stupid cause I know it ain't no you and me**

**But when you're trying to beat the odds up**

**Been trying to keep your nods up**

**And you know that you should know**

**And let her go**

**But the fear of the unknown**

**Hold another lover strong**

**Sends you back into the zone**

**With no Tom Hanks to bring you home**

**A lover not a fighter**

**On the front line with a poem**

**Trying to write yourself a rifle**

**Maybe sharpen up a stone**

**To fight the tanks and drones of you being alone**

**[Pre-hook: Shadow & Jasmine]**

**I wish I never looked, I wish I never touched**

**I wish that I could stop loving you so much**

**Cause I'm the only one that's trying to keep us together**

**When all of the signs say that I should forget her**

**I wish you weren't the best, the best I ever had**

**I wish that the good outweighed the bad**

**Cause it'll never be over (never be over) until you tell me it's over**

**[Hook: Shadow]**

**These battle scars don't look like they're fading**

**Don't look like they're ever going away**

**They ain't never gonna change**

**These battle scars don't look like they're fading**

**Don't look like they're ever going away**

**They ain't never gonna change**

**These battle...**

**[Verse 2: Jasmine]**

**(Then just leave then)**

**You shouldn't have but you said it**

**(And I hope you never come back)**

**It shouldn't have happened but you let it**

**Now you're down on the ground screaming medic**

**The only thing that comes is the post-traumatic stresses**

**Shields, body armors and vests don't properly work**

**That's why you're in a locker full of hurt**

**The enemy within and all the fires from your friends**

**The best medicine's to probably just let it win**

**[Pre-hook: Shadow]**

**I wish I couldn't feel, I wish I couldn't love**

**I wish that I could stop cause it hurts so much**

**And I'm the only one that's trying to keep us together**

**When all of the signs say that I should forget her**

**I wish you weren't the best, the best I ever had**

**I wish that the good outweighed the bad**

**Cause it'll never be over, until you tell me it's over**

**[Hook: Jasmine]**

**These battle scars don't look like they're fading**

**Don't look like they're ever going away**

**They ain't never gonna change**

**These battle scars don't look like they're fading**

**Don't look like they're ever going away**

**They ain't never gonna change**

**These battle...**

**[Bridge: Shadow & Jasmine]**

**Cause you set me on fire**

**I've never felt so alive, yeah**

**No, hoping wounds heal, but it never does**

**That's because you're at war with love**

**And I'm at the point of breaking**

**And it's impossible to shake it (yeah)**

**See, you hoped the wound heals, but it never does**

**That's cause you're at war with love**

**Hope it heals, but it never does**

**That's cause you're at war with love!**

**[Hook: Jasmine]**

**These battle scars don't look like they're fading**

**Don't look like they're ever going away**

**I ain't ever gonna change**

**These battle scars don't look like they're fading**

**Don't look like they're ever going away**

**They ain't never gonna change**

**These battle scars don't look like they're fading**

**Don't look like they're ever going away**

**I ain't never gonna change**

**These battle... **

"Ok Jasmine what's wrong you never sing that song unless you are upset or you and Shadow had a fight" Tails asked.

"I just miss Shadow" I said.

"Jasmine I know you miss him, I promise I will bring back" Tails said.

"Thanks Tails" I said has the chaos emerald started to glow.

"I think it's picked up something" Tails said.

Then we started screaming as we started to lose control.

"I can't control it" Tails said.

"Something is pulling us off course" I said.

"Hey maybe it's another Chaos emerald" Tails said.

"Stop, stop" someone said.

"Better go down there" I said.

When we landed the Xtornado we went into the building.

"Excuse me sir, sir, yo" Tails and I said.

Then we told the man everything.

Then he showed us a chaos emerald he found.

Then both chaos emeralds started to glow brightly.

**Knuckle's pov**

"I know that light" I said.

**Eggman's pov**

"Dr. Eggman, Dr. Eggman you might want to look at this" Dreco said.

"What is that light" I asked.

"It appeared to be coming from the baseball stadium" Dreco said.

**Blaze's pov**

We were all practicing manners at the table.

"I don't see why we have to learn this in the first place anyway" Sonic and Manic asked.

"My mom says it's important to have manners so we can eat properly" Chris said.

"I never learned this and I have been eating my whole life" Sonic said.

"Hey what's keeping Tails and Jasmine so long" I asked has Bokkun somehow came in.

"Sorry I didn't message for was meal time but Dr. Eggman has an important message for you" Bokkun said as Sonic started to twitch and had an angry look on his face.

"Uh not again" Sonic, Manic, Sonia, Sliver and I exclaimed.

"How dear you barge in on us like this you need to learn some manner" Mr. Tankna said.

"That's what you say" Bokkun said.

"Good evening Sonic I suggest you take a look out your window" Eggman said.

"Window" Sonic said.

"What is it" I asked.

"It's coming from the chaos emerald" Cream said.

"Is she right" Elise asked.

"Your half right Cream that's not just one emerald" Sonic and Manic said.

Then Eggman challenged us to a baseball game winner takes the emeralds.

"You guys might be a little rusty so how about some batting practice" Bokkun said.

"Uh oh" Sonic said as Bokkun started hitting balls at us.

Then Ella threw Bokkun out the window.

"What kind of throw was that" Chris asked.

"I think it was a screw ball" grandpa said.

"We have to get to that stadium" Sonic and Manic yelled.

**Jasmine's pov**

"What just happen there" the man asked.

"That always happens when the Chaos emeralds come together I just hope the wrong person didn't see them" I said.

Then we saw Eggman.

"Where's the rest of your team it's almost game time" Eggman said.

"You want the chaos emeralds well I won't let you have them" Tail said.

Then Eggman tried to grab Tails but I pushed him out of the way and Eggman grabbed me and started to chock me until I passed out.

**Tail's pov**

"Oh no he got Jasmine" I yelled.

Then Eggman tried to grab me after he dropped Jasmine.

Then Knuckles came and destroyed the arms.

"That was close are you alright" Knuckles asked.

"Knuckles am I glad to see you" I said.

"Well looks who it is I like your costume" Knuckles said.

"It's you again and what brings you here doing Sonic's dirty work" Eggman asked.

"Tails where's Jasmine" Knuckles asked.

"Right there but Eggman choked her and she passed out" I said.

"You know Eggman if Shadow was here he would kill you right now" Knuckles said.

Then Knuckles kissed Jasmine on the forehead and she woke up.

"K…Knuckles is that you" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah it's me" Knuckles said.

"I missed you" Jasmine said.

"I missed you too, let's get out of here Tails" Knuckles said while picking Jasmine up.

"Ok" I said as Sonic and the others came.

"Hey how's it going Knuckles and what happen to Jasmine" Sonic asked.

"Eggman chocked Jasmine and she lost her energy I was about to give her some grapes to eat, here Jasmine eat this" Knuckles said.

"Thanks Knax you're the best" Jasmine said while getting out of Knuckle's arms.

"Well Sonic o thought you weren't coming so I was going to take the emeralds but your sister got in the way so I chocked her" Eggman said.

"Alright just give us back the chaos emerald" Sonic said.

"All in good time my speedy little friend but first let me introduce to my team" Eggman said.

"Hu" Sonic and Manic said.

"There scaring me Sonia" Cream cried.

"It's ok" Sonia said.

"Not to shabby ha now let's get to the reason we're here, It's now or never it's game time" Eggman said.

"You can't have your game here" I said.

"Wait your old grandpa Chuck is a fan of baseball a nice friendly game of baseball sounds nice" grandpa said.

"So your chuck well it's nice to meet you after all you do stay in your lab all day" Eggman said has I started yelling.

"Well Eggman if it's alright with the others I'll be more than happy to accept your challenge" grandpa said as I started yelling again.

Then my friend said it was alright and then Eggman and grandpa started to fight over a name for the game.

"This is sad" Knuckles and Jasmine said.

"Yeah and totally embarrassing" Chris and Elise said.

**Sonic's pov**

"Does he have to be on our team" I asked watching Tankna warm-up.

"Do we get to play too" Cream asked.

"I don't see why not" Amy said.

"Hey grandpa I don't think this is a good idea" Chris said.

"Your right for all we know he could be using a corked bat" grandpa said.

"Ok we'll settle this with rock, paper, scissors" Eggman said.

**Jasmine's pov**

"You can't be serious you do know what will happen if Eggman wins don't you, he won't just be winning the game but the chaos emeralds too if Eggman wins this game it will be trouble for all of us" Knuckles and I said.

Then everyone said we were running their fun.

"Come on Knuckles and Jasmine don't you want to play" Amy asked.

"Don't be chicken" Cream said.

"Us chicken" Knuckles and I said.

"Maybe there just afraid to play" Manic said.

"Afraid, we're not afraid of anything" Knuckles and I shouted.

"Ok so you'll play hu" Sonic asked.

"Alright you want a team player we'll give you a team player let's get this game on" Knuckles and I yelled.

"Bring it on" Chris yelled.

Then Chris got three strikes out.

Then Tails went and got out.

Then Amy went.

"We might not lose after all" Knuckles said.

Then Amy started to pitch.

Then I ran and caught the ball.

"Homerun" Dreco said.

"You caught it Jasmine but if it's outside the fence then it doesn't count" grandpa said.

"Hu who says we gotta play by the rules anyway cut me some slack" I said.

Then Amy hit the ball and broke the robot.

"Sorry" Amy said.

Then I hit the ball.

"Bad to say but, homerun" Dreco said as I started running with a smile on my face.

Then Cheese went to bat.

Then Cream went bat and started running as Eggman started yelling.

Then Knuckles went to bat and got a homerun.

"Alright Knuckles another homerun" Sliver, Blaze, Manic and I said.

"We're almost tied.

"Hu look everyone" Chris and Elise said.

Then Sonic went to bat but hit the ball lightly and used his super speed to get to first base.

Then Chris went to bat.

"Oh no what if I let my team down" Chris said as he got 2 strikes.

"Time out" Sonic said.

"Hu" Chris said.

"Hey Chris I know you can get a hit there's nothing to it all you have to do is stay focus" Sonic said.

"That's easy for you say he pitching so fast" Chris said.

"So he's pitching some fast balls you can't let that get you down pal just keep trying and don't give up, now get out there and try your best" Sonic said.

"Ok" Chris said.

Then Chris tried to hit the ball.

"At least I tried my best" Chris said.

"Chris run" grandpa said.

"I did it I got to first base" Chris said.

**Eggman's pov**

"They won't make a fool out of me" I said then pressed a button.

"What's that" Sonic asked.

"Oh no my robot is malfunction it will explode at any minute run Sonic run away" I yelled.

"Sonic what are we gonna do" Chris asked.

"He's trying to get us to forfeit the game I gotta get rid of this thing quick" Sonic said as he started running.

"Hey you're really hanging on" Sonic said.

**Knuckle's pov**

I looked at Jasmine and she nodded.

"Sonic" Jasmine and I yelled.

"Hu" Sonic said.

"Jump Sonic hurry" I yelled.

"Ok, hey watch it will ya" Sonic said as Jasmine and I punched the robot.

"Thanks you're a life saver" Sonic said.

"You may have beaten me in baseball but I have the chaos emeralds" Eggman said.

"We may have lost the chaos emeralds but we will be stronger next time we meet Eggman" grandpa said.


End file.
